Happily Never After
by xXTheGameXx
Summary: *Four Years After First Love*Tasha and Sam are married & expecting twin girls, but things get a little too familiar months after the girls are born and everything that's right go horribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**-Sequel to First Love: its four years later; **

Dean parked his beloved Impala in the perfectly paved driveway. He grabbed a briefcase from the backseat and walked to the front porch of the house. The door was already open. On natural instinct Dean reached for a gun and instead gripped his blackberry. He sighed and walked slowly through the threshold wishing for the old days. As he came to a corner he called out for Sam.

"He's still at work." A familiar voice said. Dean's breathing slowed back to normal as he rounded the corner and spotted a familiar face.

"I thought Sam had you on bed rest?" Dean joked. "He's not gonna be a happy camper!"

"Oh well! I'll get back in bed when he gets home." Tasha concluded passing Dean a beer. He laughed.

"Then you better hurry because he's pulling up right now." Dean announced.

Tasha cursed under her breath. She turned around revealing her seven month bump and rushed to grab a blanket and sat on the couch. Dean laughed as he took a sip of his beer and Sam burst through the door wearing the classic suit and tie.

"Are you home, Tasha?" Sam called out as he set his stuff down in the foyer. He turned the corner to face the living room. Dean was sitting at the island and Elle was sprayed out on the couch under a blanket.

"I thought we agreed you'd try and stay in bed." Sam said walking into the kitchen and grabbing himself a beer.

"Damnit, Sam! I can't stay in bed all day." Tasha rebutted. "I'm not one to stay in bed all the day long and these two girls in here, won't stay still."

"I know" Sam said putting down his beer and meeting Tasha halfway between the kitchen and living room. "They'll be here soon and…"

"You'll have three kids to take care of." Dean joked. Sam smiled and Tasha laughed. Dean gulped down the last of his beer. He hugged his in-law good bye and slapped his brother on the back and left the couple alone.

All alone now, Sam and Tasha made their way to the bedroom to go to bed early. Tasha, then Sam took a shower and got into bed. In bed, Sam laid his head on his wife's stomach. He couldn't, in any way, stop himself from smiling. Tasha swiped back his brown hair and smiled at her husband. She knew he was so excited to be a father. She was just as excited to be a mother. Sam turned his attention towards her, and his smile grew even bigger. She kissed him lightly and Sam kissed her back. Tasha lay down on her back as Sam continued to feel the baby kick. Elle rolled her head back on the pillow and fell asleep.

The expecting mom woke up very early the next morning. Tasha took a one shot glance at the alarm clock. It was a little past three a.m. She looked over to Sam who looked adorable when he was asleep. She brushed his cheek softly and made her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As she floated down the hallway she heard the wooden floors creak. She automatically stopped in her tracks and covered her stomach on instinct. Afraid to turn her back from the direction of the noise, she stepped backwards as carefully as she could.

She was pretty sure Sam put down the salt that night and that there was a demon trap on both the front and back porches, but she could be wrong. Tasha's breathing began to speed up. Before she knew it she had backed up into a gigantic six foot five figure otherwise known as Sam. He smoothly moved Tasha behind him and moved forward towards the kitchen. She quietly and quickly grabbed a .45 from the hallway drawer and loaded it. Sam looked at her and shook his head. She rolled her eyes and nodded forward.

As the pair inched forward they noticed the door leading to the nursery was open. Sam stopped dead in his tracks with this triggering a sensitive memory. He looked at and then at her stomach and flashed a weak smile. Tasha gave him that "it'll be ok" smile. Sam had noticed, a long time ago in college, that she gave that smirk when she was scared. It was his turn to be brave now.

Sam and Tasha pressed against the wall, as if they were trying to become it. Sam burst through the nursery door to find the room untouched. He let out a sigh of relief and turned to find that Tasha was no longer standing behind him, but was on the wooden floor gripping her stomach. Sam crouched down beside her as she winced in pain.

"I'm okay..." She said between winces. She was failing at being okay. Sam couldn't muster out any words, but he did manage to get out that he was calling 911.

When the ambulance finally arrived, like a hero, Sam carried his wife onto the gurney. He got into the ambulance with her as she continued to wince, gripping her stomach with each flinch.

"Mam, are you pregnant?" the EMT asked.

"No idiot, I'm just fat! The hell I'm pregnant!" Tasha yelled.

"Driver, you need to go faster, she's having contractions." The EMT shouted. Sam's head shot up so quickly at the word contractions.

"That's not possible. Is she going into labor?" He argued.

"It's possible, but we need to get her to the hospital to be sure." The EMT answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

They both turned their attention back to Tasha whose eyes were closed. The EMT looked over Tasha and quickly realized that she wasn't breathing. Sam held her face between his hands. He yelled for her to wake up but she didn't move. The EMT pushed Sam back as the emergency team took Tasha out of the ambulance and into the hospital. Sam stretched out of the ambulance and pushed his hair back in desperation. Sam pulled out his cell phone and called Dean and Bobby. Both answered immediately and were at the hospital in less than fifteen minutes.

The original three paced the hospital floor in the ER waiting room. All three were anxious...they wondered what happened. Sam relayed the night's events and nothing but the sounds from the nursery seemed out of whack or suspicious. Dean finally got Sam to calm down and sit down, but his heart was still racing.

**-Two Hours Later-**

The doctor walked through the ER doors and towards Sam, Bobby, and Dean with a solemn expression on his face. Sam stood upright and rushed over to the doctor with Bobby and Dean trailing not far behind. As the doctor removed his gloves he closed his mouth a few times as if he were deciding what the right thing to say was.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Ross Simmons." The doctor said shaking the men's' hands. "I take it you're the husband?" Dr. Ross said directing his question to Sam.

"Yea, I am. How's my wife?" Sam asked running his fingers through his hair.

"She's just fine. She hasn't delivered, yet, but she's in labor alright." Dr. Ross said as a small smile spread across his face. Sam, Dean, and Bobby all stared at the doctor with relieved looks on their faces. "If the three of you would like to see her, just follow me."

They all nodded in unison and followed Dr. Ross down the hall to see Tasha sitting up in the bed with a hint of a smile on her face. Sam heaved a sigh of relief and rushed over to her. He sat down in the chair next to her bed and held onto her hand. She flashed Bobby and Dean her signature smile and ushered for them to sit down.

"How're you feeling, kid?" Bobby asked her.

"I'm peachy." She said with a sincere smile. "I just feel like my ass is about to explode…" Sam smiled at her nervousness. The fact that in a few hours, Sam would officially be a dad and have two other human beings to take care of. "Did you talk to the doctor? How are the girls? Are they okay?" Tasha asked highly concerned.

"My nieces are fine and if they're not I'll be talking with that doctor of yours." Dean concluded with a major smirk. Bobby, Tasha and Sam laughed. As the laughter faded Tasha squeezed the life out of Sam's hand. His hand began to change colors just as she began to loosen her grip.

"You okay? You want the doctor?" Sam asked hurriedly. His panic was beginning to set in.

"No…just call Damon and my mother." Tasha mumbled with another wince of pain from a contraction. She began to breathe heavily and Sam rubbed her back and breathed slowly with her to calm her down. The pain was beginning to intensify. Sam nodded to Bobby who took over as he and Dean went out to call Tasha's family. When they got out of the room, Dean pulled Sam aside.

"She's still not talking to her dad?" Dean asked him as he pulled out his phone to call Olivia.

"No…she doesn't even want him here." Sam answered with a heavy tone.

"Do you want me to call him anyway?" Dean said as he dialed and put the phone to his ear. Sam shook his head as he did the same. Two quick minutes later, Damon and Olivia were going to try and be there as soon as they could. Sam and Dean heard a shout come from inside the room and they hustled back into the room to see what was going on. Sam sat on Tasha's side and Dean at the end of the bed.

"Sam." Tasha said with all seriousness as the contractions came closer together. "Get the doctor, now." Sam nodded quickly and left the room to find Dr. Ross. Dena took his spot in the chair and held her hand as she squeezed it tightly.

"Are you excited?" Dean said trying to distract her.

"Hell yea…Very excited." Tasha responded between gasps. Dean helped her pace her breathing again.

"That's good. What're you going to name them?" Bobby asked her, following Dean's lead.

"Where the hell is Sam?" Tasha yelled rather loudly. Dean's eyes widened out of fear. Bobby mirrored his expression.

"I'm right here!" Sam exclaimed as the doctor walked in at his heels. Dean and Bobby moved out of the way so he could check her dilation.

"Well, good news. You're ready. Sam, you can come with me and we'll get you ready." Dr. Ross said with a genuine smile.

"No! We have to wait for Damon and my mother…" Tasha said with another wince and a shake of her head.

"Tash..." Sam said holding her hand between his. She looked up at him, pleading with her eyes, but he shook his head. She sighed and looked at Bobby and Dean, who shook their heads as well. She let her head hit the pillow as the nurse led Sam off to get into scrubs and other nurses alongside Dean and Bobby wheel her off to the delivery room. She let their hands slip out of her grasp as Sam followed her into the room.

**-Two Hours Later-**

Olivia, Damon, Bobby, and Dean were all waiting patiently in Tasha's room to hear news. They waited and waited to hear anything. Finally, Sam came in with the biggest grin stretched from cheek to cheek.

"The girls are here."


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3-**

That was all Sam said as he led them to the newborn baby ward. The five of them walked over to the glass as Sam pointed at the two baby girls in the front. "The one on the right is Emma Joanna Winchester and the one on the left is Jane Mary Winchester." Sam gloated with the same happy grin on his face.

"Congrats to ya, Sammy." Dean said. He gave his little brother a hefty pat on the back.

"Ya did good, kid." Bobby chimed in.

"Where's Natasha? Is she alright?" Olivia asked, still entranced by the sight of her grandchildren.

"She's fine. They'll be wheeling her back into the room in a few minutes." Sam said with a light tone.

"Good. Do I get to hold my granddaughters?" She asked excitedly. Sam nodded and smiled at the small tears gathering in her eyes.

He touched Olivia's shoulder gently as she cupped her hands over her mouth as two nurses brought the babies out of the room. Sam's wild grin returned as they put Emma and Jane in his arms. Damon quickly took at least ten pictures of his and Dean's new nieces. Dean and Bobby couldn't help but smile at Sam's new found joy. Suddenly there was a light touch on Dean's arm. He turned around to see Tasha in her hospital gown with Sam's same grin.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Dean whispered to her.

"It doesn't even matter." She answered softly. Sam turned around and flashed a concerned facial expression, but it instantly faded as she reached out to hold the girls. Sam carefully placed them in her arms and watched her entire body language changes. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders and smiled down at his new family.

"They're going to look just like you." Damon whispered to Sam.

"I agree. They've got brown eyes just like you." Tasha agreed.

"They'll be beautiful like they're mom when they're older." Sam said as he leaned down and kissed Tasha's cheek. She blushed and looked down at the babies. Their eyes were wide open and looking up at their parents. Sam could've sworn he saw a hint of a smile on Emma's face. As soon as Jane was squirming and was soon handed off to Dean. The group of seven all went back to the room and sat on the bed and gazed down at the new additions with momentous admiration.

**-The Next Morning-**

"Tasha, you awake?" Sam greeted with a duffel bag and two car seats in hand as he entered the hospital room. He didn't see his wife in the bed, but he did see the hospital gown lying folded neatly on the bed. He sighed and instantly knew where she was. Just as he turned around to head to the baby war there she was walking in with Emma and Jane fully dressed and ready to go. He smiled and took Jane from her and they put them into the carriers. Tasha slipped on the jacket the Sam brought her and they walked to the nurses' station to check out.

Sam, Tasha and the babies finally arrived home. Tasha beamed as she carried Emma and Jane into their home for the first time. Before they would walk over the threshold, Sam snapped a quick picture with his phone and they walked inside. She went straight for her own bedroom expecting to see the cribs in there, but they were nowhere in sight.

"Sam? Where are the cribs? Oh god, were we robbed?" Tasha exclaimed instantly panicking. She turned back around and noticed the light pink bow across the unfinished nursery door. Tasha crept slowly forward as Sam turned the corner with the baby bag in hand. Tasha smiled as he looked absolutely adorable with it strapped over his shoulder. He blushed and opened the door revealing a brand new nursery. Tasha gasped in surprise. They were both utterly speechless.

"Who did this?" Sam asked. He could hardly believe his own eyes. He walked towards the changing table and opened the drawers to see everything in place. All the gifts they had received at the baby shower about a month ago had been put away. And the baby clothes had been folded neatly in the armoire. Tasha slowly lifted Jane out of her carrier and put her in the crib. Sam did the same with Emma. They gazed down at their girls and smiled, but the question of how this room came to be was still in the backs of their minds.

**-That Night-**

"The girls have been fed, changed, but only one will go to sleep." Tasha said as she sat in a soft chair in the nursery with a fussy Jane in her arms.

"I guess we know who'll be most like you." Sam teased as he looked over Emma's crib. She was fast asleep in her crib, dreaming away. He smiled and put a teddy bear at the end of her feet.

"Oh hush you. If anything she's like you. I may be stubborn, but you're just as fussy." Tasha said with a quick smirk. Sam couldn't help but agree. "Could you hold her for a minute I'm dump these diapers." She said passing Jane to Sam. He took her happily and sat down in the chair. He rocked her and she began to calm down.

"You and your sister are the most beautiful things I've ever seen…well besides your mom." Sam whispered to Jane as her eyes began to close. "Your grandmother would love you so much. You and your sister are named after her. She'd love your mom too. She'd be so proud of you two and her…" Sam continued to whisper. He suddenly felt a presence and looked up to see Tasha in the doorway. He looked back down at Jane and she had finally gone to sleep. After Sam put Jane back in her crib, he pulled Tasha closer to him.

"I bet your mother would be proud of you too." She whispered to him. She stood up on her toes and kissed him. He hugged her waist closer to him and their lips finally parted. The feeling of warmth and comfort was still alive and well…even after those three years of being apart.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4-**

**-Three years Ago (After Just Not That into yet) *NOTE: Dean is Daniel Turner (he gave Tasha an alias)-**

She debated with herself to just say hello. Just a simple word could start a lifetime. "Just say it Damnit!" Tasha screamed to herself in her head. That's all it would take to at least be friends, but that blonde bitch he's sitting next to, just angered her. She left this place eight months ago and was with someone else. Daniel was a good guy, but he and Sam were just alike. He was hiding something, didn't talk about his family and was always on the lookout. She knew what he did for a "job", but he was always so secretive. Tasha wasn't sure she could handle more mysterious boyfriends.

The blonde kissed Sam goodbye, grabbed her bag, and walked out the library door. Now he was all alone. All she had to do was walk over there and sit at the table. It was a lot easier than it sounded. She looked away and shook her head and decided it could wait another day or two. She picked up her bag from the carpeted floor and started to walk out the door, when she noticed Sam wasn't at the table anymore. She clutched her bag closer to her body and quickly continued out the door. She heaved a sigh of release as the cool air of night embraced her. She exhaled and began to continue down the street, until she felt a hand pull her backwards.

"Are you following me?" The man said to her. On instinct, Tasha pulled the man into the light of the library doors and saw Sam gazing down with a small smile at her from his six foot height. As soon as she saw his brown eyes and knew his hand was holding hers, that familiar warmth made its way slowly through her veins. She felt her knees go weak. She hated that feeling after so long. Her mind boggled and Daniel came back into her mind. She shook her head and dropped her hand from Sam's grasp. He looked hurt for a moment, but Tasha tried to ignore that. "What're you doing back?" Sam asked again. His voice was almost ghostly to Tasha.

"I'm just passing through…" She lied. She looked him over. He'd been working out, she thought to herself.

"You're lying…you scratch your nose when you lie." Sam noted as Tasha reached for her nose. She instantly put it back down and folded her arms across her chest.

"I have to go, Sam. I'll call you." Tasha said. She began to walk away, but Sam stepped in front of her.

"You need my number to call me." He interrupted. Tasha knew she wasn't getting out of this so easily.

"Sam, please. I can't do this right now. I'm sure your new girlfriend is waiting for you." She responded coldly.

"She's not my girlfriend…We're just…" Sam started, but Tasha interrupted him.

"You can't lie to me either, Sammy. I know you all too well." She said brushing his cheek. Sam held her hand there for just a moment until she slowly pulled away. "It was good to see you." That was all she said until she finally broke away and caught a cab.

**-Present Time-**

Tasha's head shot up from her dream, to a screaming sound coming from the baby monitor on her night stand. She grinned from ear to ear as she would have her first experience staying up all night with a crying baby. She looked to her left to see that Sam had already gotten out of bed, but she decided to get up anyway. She put on her slippers and made her way down the hallway to the nursery. She slowly opened the door and sure enough, Sam was sitting there cradling Jane and Emma in his arms. He looked up from the babies and to Tasha.

"They're only forty-eight hours old and these two are fussing like teenagers." Sam whispered jokingly. Tasha laughed softly and searched the drawers for two diapers. Sam looked over to her and shook his head. "They're clean." He confirmed.

"Well then…Let me get them back in the cribs, you, my dear, have to go to work tomorrow." Tasha said putting the diapers back. Sam sighed and kissed his girls tenderly and passed them gingerly to his wife. He kissed her goodnight and went back to bed. Before putting the girls in their cribs, Tasha sat down in the chair and looked down at her newborns. Tears began to well in her eyes as she thought about the years to come raising them.

"You two are so lucky." She started. "You've got a dad that already adores you so much, he couldn't put it into words. You've got two uncles, and the best godfather any two girls could wish for. Your Uncle Dean looked as if he would cry when he held you, but God knows he wouldn't do that in front of anyone. Your Uncle Damon got you all your toys, along with your grandma. She cried when you were born. Then there's Bobby. He's your godfather, and will be here for you guys till the end of time. You've got so many people here for you. Just don't be like your mom and try to leave them behind because they'll search for you...and that's a promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**-Chapter 5-**

**-The Next Morning-**

Sam woke up early the next morning, not ready to leave his new family for work that day. He looked over to Tasha's side of the bed to find that she wasn't there. He turned up the baby monitor and heard soft music coming from the other end. He smiled and got out from under his bed sheets and went to take a shower. About thirty five minutes later, Sam came out from the bathroom to see Tasha making faces to the babies on a pillow. Jane and Emma squirmed on the pillow and seemed to be enjoying the entertainment. Tasha continued to giggle and tickle them. She laughed as Emma squealed in delight. Sam chuckled and grabbed a suit from the closet. He quickly got dressed and sat on the edge of the bed. Emma was the first to spot him and she screamed out in happiness. Sam smiled brightly and kissed her forehead as well as Jane's. He kissed Tasha goodbye and left for work.

As soon as Sam was out the door, Tasha picked up the pillow the girls were on and carried them back to the nursery. She changed their diapers and fed them and headed straight to the closet. She took out different jumpers and bibs and began to dress them. She flipped out her phone and began to take pictures of her adorable twins. She changed their clothes multiple times until the house phone began to ring. She sighed and swiftly took the girls off the pillow and into their cribs. She ran to the phone and answered it.

"Hello, Winchester residence." Tasha greeted. There was a silence on the other end of the line. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She repeated. There was still no answer. She was about to hang up the phone before the person on the other end said something.

"Watch the girls." That was all the voice said before the line went dead. Tasha's hands shook as she, unsteadily, put the phone back on its stand. She ran rapidly back to the nursery and to her relief she saw Jane and Emma giggling in their cribs. Tasha pulled up the blinds in the room and looked around the yard and didn't see anything suspicious. She pushed the voice to the back of her mind and marked it as a nasty joke. Then out of the blue came the doorbell chime. Tasha ran back to her bedroom and threw on jeans and a t-shirt. She poked her head into the nursery again and then headed for the front door. She opened the door and there stood her brother in law.

"I wasn't expecting you!" Tasha greeted Dean with a quick hug. He smiled and walked over the threshold and into the living room. "They're in the nursery if you want to see them." She said nodding down the hallway. Dean's smile only got brighter as they reached the nursery. He picked up Jane and then Emma. He looked down at them with such pride. Boy, he had beautiful nieces.

"How're you feeling? Liking parenthood?" Dean asked her as he sat down on the living room sofa. He held the twins out on his arms in front of him. Jane and Emma smiled up at their uncle.

"Parenthood is easier than my mother told me it would be." Tasha joked. "I shouldn't get my hopes up yet though."

"Why not? You think something is gonna happen?" Dean asked curiously.

"Yea, they'll hit thirteen and become boy crazy and hormonal." Tasha said with a laugh.

"I think you'll do just fine." Dean responded with a smirk. Tasha set a piece of pie in front of him and one for herself. It wouldn't hurt to have a piece of pie in the morning. She sat down next to him and sighed. Dean could sense something was wrong. "You okay, Tash?" He asked her.

"The nursery…was that you?" She asked with all sincerity. Dean shook his head.

"Do you really think I could come up with all that…pink and purple stuff?" Dean replied with a grin.

"Then who did that? I know Sam and I didn't do that. Damon and my mom wouldn't have had time to do that." Tasha reasoned. She looked at Dean with her peripheral vision and noticed him biting his lip. "You know something." Tasha said as she narrowed her eyes on Dean.

"I'm not…" Dean started, but Tasha interrupted him.

"My dad told you do that didn't he?" She said with a harsh tone. Dean shivered at the coldness in her tone. He knew this would come and he knew how badly she would react.

"He just wanted to do something for you." Dean argued gently. He didn't want to upset her in front of the girls.

"If he wanted to do something for me, he would've been there when they were born regardless of whether I wanted him there. Or even better, he could've walked me down the aisle when I married Sam." Tasha said, raising her tone just a smidge. She took a quick breath in and calmed herself. She picked up the fork and began to eat her slice of pie. Dean looked at her via side glance, but said nothing more, but he knew it wasn't the end of this conversation.

**-That Night-**

"Tasha? Where are you?" Sam called out from the door way as he set his briefcase down. It'd been a long day at the office at the firm. He was striving for junior partner at his firm, but for right now he had a long way to go.

"I'm in here." She mumbled from the kitchen. Sam rounded the corner to the kitchen and saw her hovering over the stove making lasagna. Sam looked away from Tasha to the baby monitor on the counter and heard a hint of snoring. He laughed as it made him think about his days of hunting with Dean. There were many sleepless nights caused by Dean's obnoxious snoring. Sam laughed to himself and greeted Tasha again with a kiss on the cheek.

"So how was your day?" Sam asked her starting to prepare the sauce. Tasha didn't answer him. Her thoughts were elsewhere. Sam put the tomatoes and cutting knife down on the counter and turned to face his obviously troubled wife. He took her hands in his and she took her hands of the cheese grate. She let out a husky sigh and let Sam take her into his embrace. She let her body sink into his and let her heart beat go in sync with his. He wrapped his arms around her chest and turned her towards him. "Do you want to talk about it?" He finally asked her.

"Not really…It's nothing. I'm fine." She answered simply and turned back to the stove.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Chapter 6-**

**-That Weekend; Sam and Tasha are having a dinner with Bobby, Olivia and Tasha's father (you get a name now!)**

"Liam! Let's go or we're going to be late! The driver is already here!" Olivia called from the bottom of the steps.

"Liv, I'll be down in a few minutes. Cedric can wait a minute." Liam, Tasha's father responded. He finished tying his tie and grabbed his suitcase. He walked down the hallway past Tasha's old room and remembered when Sam stayed the night…he didn't like that memory. Liam finally reached the bottom of the stairs to see a very impatient Olivia waiting for him by the car.

"Are you trying to make us late?" Olivia questioned him coldly, obviously flustered.

"If we're late do we have to go?" He joked stoically. Olivia hit his shoulder and got in the car next to him after the bags were put in the trunk.

"You're only daughter, is looking forward to seeing you, along with her husband." Olivia noted with a defining nod.

"A husband that we hardly know, if I may add." Liam said as a matter of factly.

"No you may not add. And if you're anything but kind to Sam, you're sleeping on a cot the entire weekend. Sam is a gentleman and Natasha loves him." Olivia reasoned.

"We should've at least seen the girls before now." Liam said staring out the window.

"Well then I guess you should've come with me to the hospital then." Olivia said sternly.

"Well my daughter didn't call me." Liam argued in his own defense.

"Whose fault is it that she didn't?" Olivia concluded. Liam didn't answer, but continued to stare out the window.

**-That Night during the dinner-**

"Voila!" Tasha exclaimed as she brought out the spaghetti. Olivia, Sam, and Bobby beamed up at her and Liam sat with his head down. She set the bowl on the table along with garlic bread at the other end and sat down next to Sam. Everyone began to serve themselves and the silence began to set in. Tasha glanced over nervously to Sam, who then gave Bobby a quick suggestive nod. Bobby swallowed his food and put down his fork.

"So, Olivia, Liam, how's it feel to be grandparents?" Bobby asked them, breaking the already awkward silence.

"It feels amazing." Olivia said after taking a bite of garlic bread. "Feels like yesterday, Natasha told us she was pregnant." She squeezed her daughter's hand and pinched her husband to say something. Liam sighed and continued eating.

"Aren't the girls just beautiful?" Bobby beamed. His thoughts drifted back to holding them in the hospital. It was still hard to believe that Sam was a father now.

"I wouldn't know…I haven't even seen them." Liam mumbled, just loud enough for everyone to hear. Tasha dropped her fork on the plate and Sam quickly rubbed her arm and looked into her blue eyes, saying she just needed to let it go. Tasha pursed her lips and went back to eating in silence. She looked up a Sam who still had his worried eyes on her. She looked up at her mother, who had an apologetic look on her face as she pinched the life out of Liam's leg.

"Well, Sam, how's becoming junior partner going at the firm?" Olivia asked innocently, trying to undo her husband's words. Sam relaxed at the change in tone.

"It's going great actually." Sam answered with a sincere smile. "He invited Tasha and me to have dinner with him and his wife next week."

"That's great, Sam!" Olivia said happily. "This is a big step in your career. What about you, dear?" Olivia started again referring to Tasha. "When do you go back to your practice?"

"In about two months. I'm working from home for now." Tasha answered easily. She side glanced to her father, knowing he would say something sarcastic. It was just a matter of time, but before he could say anything a noise came from the baby monitor. Tasha nodded to Sam and she got up from the table to go see what was wrong. The dining room was silent, except for the clanking of the forks and knives against the porcelain plates. Sam grunted awkwardly as Tasha walked down the hall back to the room.

"So, Liam, by the end of the week you will get a check for the nursery." Tasha stated. Her father's head shot up and looked surprised. "What? You didn't think I'd find out?" Sam looked from Tasha to Liam. She hadn't told him she knew.

"Honey, please just accept it." Olivia pleaded, knowing exactly where this conversation was going. Sam reached for Tasha's hand, but she moved it out of his reach.

"No, I don't want his pity money. You can't just buy your way into your granddaughter's lives." Tasha said angrily.

"Why does your pride have to get in the way of this?" Liam argued. Olivia let her face drop into her hands out of frustration. Bobby silently continued to eat.

"I'm not prideful. I'm reasonable. I don't want you in my daughter's lives just financially. If you're gonna be involved you need to be involved fully. Don't half ass it like you did for me." Tasha insisted.

"Natasha, don't use that language with me. I'm still your father." Liam said in his own defense.

"What the hell kind of father are you?" She exclaimed furiously.

"I've supported you all your life." Liam yelled right back. Olivia stared angrily at him and Sam pulled Tasha back into her seat. Bobby couldn't help but move the glassware off the table.

"Support…so that's what they call abandonment now and days? First off, when's the last time we talked? When I first started dating Sam? That was four years ago. Second, you pulled out of funding me for college. The hell kind of father doesn't support his daughter just because she doesn't want to do what he wants her to. Thirdly, you didn't even walk me down the aisle. Bobby has been more of a dad to me in the last three years than you have been my entire life." Tasha exclaimed. She was slowly breaking down. She choked back and continued slowly. "I want you out. Just leave." She said and threw her napkin down on the table and walked down the hall. The last thing you heard was the bedroom door slam.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Chapter 7-**

"God, Liam. You just can't let things be. Next time I'll be the one that leaves." Olivia warned him. She got up from her chair and went to comfort her daughter. Bobby sat at the kitchen counter, hoping Sam wouldn't start something, but it was Liam who started something else.

"Are you going to chew me out too?" Liam asked assertively.

"No…but you need to apologize to her." Sam said simply as he gathered the dinner dishes.

"This has been going on long before you married my daughter. So stay out of this." Liam cautioned him. Sam wrapped up the food before he spoke again.

"I can't stay out of this when you make my wife upset. I'll defend her whenever I see fit. I'm also the father of your grandchildren, so I suggest you clean up your act if you want to be involved in their lives." Sam cautioned calmly right back. Liam opened his mouth to say something else, but he had nothing. There was no way he could come back from that. Bobby gulped down the last of his beer and sighed in pity of Liam who sat there, at the dining room table, alone. Bobby sat down across from him and with a new chilled beer.

"You got a good kid there." Bobby began. Liam nodded.

"I know…" He responded slowly.

"It's none of my business, but do you really know?" Bobby began. "When's the last time you spoke to her?"

"You're right…it's none of your business." Liam finished. He gulped down a bit of wine and sighed heavily. He got up from his seat and called down the hall for Olivia to get ready to go. Olivia poked her head out of the bedroom door and frowned at her husband. She rolled her eyes and went into the nursery to say goodbye to Jane and Emma. She gingerly stepped out of the room and grabbed her coat from its hook. She glared angrily at Liam and hugged Bobby goodbye and they walked out of the house. Bobby threw his beer in the trash and walked down the hall to Tasha and Sam's room. He opened the door and stuck his head in to see Sam holding Tasha in his arms. Bobby lipped him a goodbye and let himself out.

Tasha pulled away from Sam, but he kept her hand tight in his. Her makeup was a bit smeared, but she didn't try to hide it. He was always so flattered by how much emotion his wife showed around him. No matter what situation, she never let the hurt show on her face around anyone else but him. He probably knew her better than anyone, even Damon. She just let everything go with him, it had always been that way, but tonight seemed a little different. If anything Tasha wouldn't be sad, but angry, so something else was making her more upset. Tasha let go of his hand and walked over to the window sill and crossed her arms across her chest. Something definitely wasn't right. Her shoulders weren't stiff in anger like they were earlier, now she just seemed nervous and worried.

"Tash…" Sam started. He shifted his position on the bed and watched her stare blankly into the dark backyard. Then suddenly she turned back around to him, but speedily rushed to the nursery. Sam, confused, rushed after her just to see her standing outside the open door. All she did was look inside and stare. Sam pulled her away from the door way and looked down into her blue eyes.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Sam asked Tasha as looked up at him. She shook her head and plastered on a smile. She scratched her nose and Sam let out a small laugh. Tasha cursed under her breath, knowing that he knew she did that when something wasn't right.

"There was a weird phone call a few days ago, yesterday, and this morning after you left for work." Tasha finally admitted. The phone calls had freaked her out a tad, especially since she knew about Sam's old "job".

"I bet it was the Porter kids from down the street. They egged the neighbor's mailbox before, remember?" Sam joked, but Tasha didn't laugh with him.

"Those kids have been at their boarding schools for the last three months." Tasha responded. Sam's smiled quickly faded. "There's no way they would, or could have, for that matter, called us."

"Do you have any idea who it could be?" Sam asked her, becoming quite concerned.

"I didn't recognize the voice, and only so many people that we know, know that we have twin girls…" Tasha trailed off.

"Should we call the police?" Sam suggested. Tasha shook her head.

"I don't think this has anything to do with people Sam…" She said trailing off. She looked up at Sam, who looked bewildered for a moment, but then came to a moment of realization.

"We left that life a long time ago, it can't just come back." Sam said defensively. He squeezed Tasha's hands tighter and she squeezed back.

"Everything will be fine, Sam." Tasha whispered with a small unsure smile. "We just have to take precautions, okay?" Sam nodded in agreement. His head was spinning. This could not possibly be happening. Not now. Not now that he was finally happy. He had a family and now all that was in danger. Everything he had ever wished for. His finally normal and perfect life was now on death row. He was not about to let this go without a fight.


	8. Chapter 8

**-Chapter 8-**

**-The Next Morning-**

"I'll be home as soon as I can." Sam said as he grabbed his briefcase in front of the door. Tasha nodded and kissed his lips. Sam squeezed her hand as if it were the last time he'd see her again. Tasha could sense that he was worried. He didn't know that she knew he spent half the night in the nursery with the babies. She never should have told him about the phone calls. He was always one to worry about the small things.

She watched him from the kitchen window as he backed the car out of the driveway and out onto the street. As soon he was down the street the phone rang…like clockwork. Tasha's hands began to tremble as she reached for the phone to look at the caller ID. She heaved a sigh of relief when the neighbor's name came up. It was the Porters from down the street.

"Janice! Its Natasha…I'm good you…Sure, Just let me get the girls dressed and we'll be over in about fifteen minutes. We have to go to the doctors anyway." Tasha said quickly. Janice Porter had a three year old daughter. She had old clothes she wanted to give to Tasha for Jane and Emma.

Tasha got herself dressed, and went to change and dress the girls. They were soon ready to visit some place outside the house. With both girls, in carriers in her arms, she trotted down the street, and rang the doorbell to the Porter's house. She waited a few minutes with no answer. She knocked on the door and waited a little longer, with no luck. She whipped out her cell phone and dialed Janice's cell phone number. A familiar ring tone came from the bushes by the kitchen window. Her hands began to tremble again as she searched for the phone. She finally found it in the dirt, along with Janie's wedding ring. Tasha quickly dropped the phone back in the ground and kicked open the door. She set down the carriers by the front door and slowly pulled out the gun from under her jacket. Thank god Jane and Emma were falling asleep. She picked them up quickly and hid them behind the kitchen counters. She kissed her girls gently and quickly and then went to look for the Porters.

Tasha pressed her back against the wall leading to the hallway. She quickly pointed the gun down the hall. It was empty. Tasha didn't hear anything. It was _dead_ silent. The silence sent chills up her spine. She felt a rush of wind rush past her. She shuddered and pressed forward. She looked behind her for just a second and saw the carriers just where she had left them. She choked back tears and turned into the first bedroom. She held her breath as she crept all the way into the room. There was an overwhelming odor filling the room and gushing out into the hallway. Tasha looked down to the carpeted floor and saw a bloody footprint. She hoped to God that it wasn't from one of the children. The followed the footprints to the bathroom. She opened the door to see a bathtub…with a body and pool of blood right next to it. Tasha held in a scream, but the tears escaped. It was Janice. Now she needed to find the kids…if they were alive…

Tasha rushed passed the body and over the blood to the corresponding bedroom. There was the most disturbing scene she could have ever seen in her life. There was blood splattered all over the walls. There was too much to just be from one body. She was right. The youngest daughter, who was only three years old, was hanging in the closet, by her own hair ribbon. Tasha turned all the way around just to see the three boys piled on top of each other on a blood soaked carpet. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of the room to get Jane and Emma, then get the hell out of the Porter house. She ran down the hallway, which to her, seemed to have gotten a lot longer. When she reached the kitchen, the baby carriers weren't where she left them. In an instant, Tasha began to hyperventilate and spin around frantically in circles. She tore up the kitchen and the living room, not seeing any sign of her daughters. Then, music to her ears, she heard one of her daughters cry, but that cry came from the hallway. Whoever…or whatever, moved her babies, walked right past her with them. Tasha pointed her gun straight out in front of her. Her hands began to sweat as her motherly worry took over her body. All too sudden, her phone began to ring. She finally saw a clock. She'd been in this house for an hour. She had no idea it'd been that long. She looked back up and then back at the phone to see the caller ID. She tried to calm herself down for the other person's sake.

"Sam?" Tasha whispered taking tiny steps down the hallway.

"What's going on? I called the house three times. The doctor called and told me the girls missed their appointment." Sam said as he ruffled papers in his office.

"I got caught up with something." Tasha responded with a small sniffle followed as she heard another cry. The tears began to fill her eyes. She wiped them away with the gun in her hand. "Please, give mommy another cry, baby…" She whispered outloud to herself.

"Tash, what's going on?" Sam asked from the other end of the line.

"I'll call you back. I love you, Sam." That was all Tasha said before hanging up and pressing forward down the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

**-Chapter 9-**

Sam didn't even get a chance to respond. Tasha clicked the phone shut and let it drop to the floor. Her phone continued to spin as it vibrated on the wooden floor with another call from Sam. Her lungs tightened as the baby's cries faded into silence. Her lips began to quiver as she went through yet another bedroom with no luck. She reached the master bedroom worry instantly faded and saw the baby carriers and Janice's husband, Zack. He was holding Jane and Emma. Tasha let her guard down and heaved a sigh of relief. She wiped her stray tears away and put the gun away.

"Thank god you're okay, Zack…" Tasha said quietly. Zack looked up at her with an exasperated look on his face.

"Janice…and the kids…they're all…" He said faintly, but his voice was breaking. Tasha sighed and patted his shoulder in sympathy.

"I'm so sorry…" Tasha whispered in response. What else could she say? "I need to call Sam and the police." She looked at her girls and smiled, knowing they were safe. She reached for them, but Zack pulled away. She reached again and Zack repeated his behavior. She soon became confused and again afraid when he began to speak again.

"Could you imagine having your family torn away from you?" Zach began, with his voice still a little weary. "Just snatched from you and you didn't have a choice."

"No…I couldn't imagine such a thing…" Tasha said softly. She scooted closer to Zach and reached out for Jane, but this time he moved away from her off the bed.

"What if Sam was killed in front of you or your daughters were suffocated or drowned?" Zach said. This conversation was beginning to scare Tasha all over again. "What if Jane and Emma were gutted and their blood was splattered over the walls of your new house?'

"Shut the hell up, Zach." Tasha said angrily. She slowly pulled her gun back out. She aimed it at his head, careful not to aim at her daughters. She took one step closer to him and a knife appeared from behind Emma's shirt. Zach ripped it open with the blade. Tasha let a whimper escape her lips.

"I'm just listing the possibilities. I'm just running ideas by you…just so you know what I may do to them." Zack answered as a nasty grin slimed across his face. Tasha pushed forward, obviously not loving what she was hearing.

"You sick, demonic bastard. If you so much as make them cry, I promise to put three bullets in your oversized skull and beat you senseless." Tasha warned as she rested her finger on the trigger.

"I don't suggest you point a gun, Natasha…you may hit one of your little darlings." Zack responded. That grimace never left his face. Jane began to cry as the blade pierced the skin on her forearm. Tasha screamed at him to stop, but he just laughed and cut Emma's ankle. Tasha couldn't take it anymore and fulfilled her promise. She went off and shot Zack in the leg. He dropped to the floor. Tasha grabbed the girls and ran out of the house.

Tasha raced back to her own house, knowing that bullet wouldn't hold Zack down for long. Jane and Emma were screaming in pain from their bleeding wounds. Tasha grabbed the med kit from the top of the fridge and bandaged them up. The girls' crying soon became calm. Tasha grabbed the hand held phone from the kitchen counter and dialed Sam's office number. He wasn't there. She called again. No response. Tasha cursed under her breath and slammed the phone on the counter. A sudden bang came from the front door. Once again Tasha brought the gun out and looked through the door's peephole. All she saw was the blackness in Zack's eyes.

"Fuck." Tasha murmured to herself. She ran form the door and grabbed hers and the babies' go bags, stored away for this purpose alone. She put the girls in the spare carriers and as soon as she was out the back door, the front door swung open with Zack on the other side.

Tasha hastily buckled the girls in and swung herself around into the driver's seat. She turned the key in the ignition and speedily backed the car out of the driveway. As she got onto the street she saw Zack's body lying limp on the ground. She didn't hesitate and drove straight to Bobby's house.

**-Forty Five Minutes Later-**

With the carriers at her feet, Tasha continued to bang on the door for dear life. Whatever make up she had on this morning had been washed away by her tears. Her hands were still trembling and the horrible images of the bodies just wouldn't leave her mind. She was afraid they never would. Finally Bobby answered the door with Dean sitting on the couch behind him. Tasha handed him the carriers and shuffled right on in.

"What's going on?" Dean questioned her. He looked Tasha over, and she looked like she'd had the crap scared out of her.

"The neighbors are dead…Zack killed them…" Tasha muttered out. Her heart was still racing.

"Are you talking about that Zack Porter guy? He made some delicious burgers at the cookout last summer." Dena reminisced. Bobby punched his arm and Dean got back on track. "What makes you think he killed his family?"

"He tried to kill Jane and Emma." Tasha answered. A cold chill went down her spine when that sentence escaped from her own mouth.

"Are they okay?" Bobby asked out loud. He picked up the sleeping girls and saw the bandages Tasha had used to cover up their cuts.

"They'll be fine, but those poor children…" Tasha said as she dropped herself onto the couch. Dean hugged Tasha and pulled her close.

"Sam called us. We were about to check on you." Dean said looking up at Bobby. Bobby took the carriers and bags into the living room. "Tasha, how do you know Zack killed his family?"

"Dean, he's a demon…I saw his eyes…" She responded softly. Her eyes were wide open as if she had seen a ghost.

"Damn." Dean muttered to himself. He let Tasha go reluctantly and went to call Sam about what happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**-Chapter 10-**

Tasha pulled Dean gently backward onto the couch. She looked him dead in the eyes and shook her head.

"You can't tell Sam about Zack." She whispered. Dean looked surprised.

"You can't hide something like this from him! He'd kill to protect you three." Dean said, obviously flustered.

"That's my point exactly. He'd freak out. You and I both know how hard he's been trying to get as far away from that life as he could. We can handle this without him, trust me." Tasha said trying to reason with Dean. She could tell he really wanted to tell his brother what was going on.

"He knows that something was going on. How the hell do you explain the cuts on the girls?" Dean questioned her. He didn't like this idea. Sam could read Dean like a book whenever something was bothering him, regardless if Dean told him.

"You have to promise me, you won't tell him." Tasha began. "I know I'm asking a lot of you, but please do this for him." She sighed, hoping Dean would comply with her request. After a few silent moments, Dean reluctantly agreed not to tell Sam. Tasha hugged him thankfully and went to the living room to be with the babies.

**-Later-**

"Tasha?" Sam yelled from the front door. He stepped over the door, which was still on the floor. He ran through the halls of the house. He didn't see the babies and Tasha was nowhere to be found. The house phone was broken on the floor. Sam reached his bedroom and looked through the closet. The spare carriers and the go bags were gone. Something definitely happened here. Sam rushed to the bedroom phone and searched for the last caller. He found Janice's number and called it. He got an operator. Sam then dialed Tasha's cell phone number and it went straight to voice mail. He figured she and the girls were at the Porters so he then drove down the street.

Sam saw the same scene that was at his own house. The door was ajar and nothing was in its proper place. As he took a step inside something crunched under his foot. He lifted his leg and there, to his dismay, was Tasha's cell phone. He took another step closer and glanced towards the kitchen. There was a smudge of blood on the tiled floor. He hoped to God it wasn't Tasha's or the girls'. Sam crept down the hallway. A very obnoxious disgusting smell hit him like a brick. He turned to the kids' bedroom and saw what Tasha had seen earlier. There was blood spatter on the wall. He trailed into the bathroom and rushed right out into the other bedroom. There, he saw the baby carriers. His eyes filled with tears, hoping this didn't mean what he thought it meant. Sam scrambled out the room, down the hall, and out the front door. As he stepped out onto the patio Zack's body was hidden behind the bushes. He gasped and pulled out his phone to dial 911 and Dean's number.

"Hello? I'm Sam Winchester. I think there's been a break in…five people are dead…" He said to the operator. He hung up and instantly began to dial Dean's number.

"Dean…is Tasha with you?" Sam asked quickly. His heart was racing as he waited impatiently for a few seconds.

"Yea, dude, she's with me and Bobby. She and the girls are safe." Dean said solemnly. He could hear the panic his littler brother's voice.

"Oh thank God…" Sam said with a sigh of relief. His heart rate began to slow down to normal. He was so glad to hear that his family was safe…and alive. "Did she tell you what the hell happened?" Sam said walking back to his own house.

"Just get here when you can and she'll tell you." Dena said in a serious tone. He was about to hang up the phone, but Sam said something else.

"There's something you're not telling me Dean." Sam concluded. Dean sighed away from the phone and reassured Sam that he wasn't. He didn't buy it for a second, but decided to let it go until he got there. He and Dean said good-bye as the police arrived at the Porter house. The police questioned him for a little bit, but eventually let him go. Sam got into his car and drove to see his wife and kids.

**-At Bobby's House-**

"Tasha?" Sam yelled from the doorway. He dropped his briefcase to the wooden floor and walked over the threshold into Bobby's house. Tasha rounded the corner and Sam ran to her and squeezed her. He ran his fingers through her hair and cupped her face in his hands and smiled.

"I thought I'd never see these blue eyes again…" He whispered to her. Tasha blushed and kissed his lips. She cupped his cheek in her palm and smiled up at him.

"I'm fine, but the Porters…" Tasha began…Those horrid images began to flash through her mind. She felt her body shudder like she had in the hallway of that now cursed house. Sam pulled her into his arms as he felt her continue to shudder. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He wished he could take away her pain, but unfortunately, he couldn't. He pulled away and saw her signature smile. His took Tasha's hands in his and let the warmth run through his veins. He loved that warmth.

"How're the babies?" Sam asked her. His eyes became worried again.

"They're perfect." She responded with a smile. "They slept through everything, but they have cuts that will scar…" She finished with a heavy breath.

"What? What happened?" Sam asked quickly. "Who hurt them? Did you get hurt?"

"Sam…calm down…" Tasha whispered softly. She took his hand and led him to the living room where Bobby was sitting on the couch with the girls on a pillow, square in the middle of his lap. Sam's heart rate slowed back down and his tense shoulders became relaxed. He watched as the girls squirmed around. Sam could've sworn he even saw a hint of a smile on both their faces. Tasha looked up at her husband. She was disappointed in herself that she didn't tell him the truth, but the smile on his face made it worth it.


	11. Chapter 11

**-Chapter 11-**

**-Two days Later-**

"You kids can stay as long as you need to." Bobby said trying to convince Sam and Tasha to stay a little longer. The police presence was still huge in their neighborhood. Four murders taking place all at once was considered a big thing.

"If we stay any longer it may look suspicious on our part." Tasha said as she strapped Emma and Jane into the carriers.

"Not likely." Dean shouted from the living room. He nodded to the TV as a news station reported that Zack Porter was missing and was a prime suspect in his family's murder.

"That's impossible…I saw his body on the ground..." Sam said when Dean switched off the TV. Dean looked to Tasha who kept her lips shut. She crossed her arms across her chest and walked back to the girls.

"I guess he wasn't dead, Sam." Dean lied reluctantly. He got up from the couch and threw on his jacket and went out the back door for some air. Sam turned to Bobby for a reasonable explanation, but he just turned away. Lastly he turned to Tasha, who had preoccupied herself by continuing to get the babies ready to go. Sam huffed in exasperation. He knew there was something everyone wasn't telling him; he just couldn't put his finger on it. He brushed that doubt to the back of his mind for that moment and left to take his family back home.

**-In the car, on the way back to the house-**

Emma and Jane were finally asleep in the back seat. Sam held Tasha's hand she as she slipped in and out of sleep. He looked her over. Her wavy blonde hair was pulled into a loose ponytail that hung down by her chin. Tasha opened her eyes to see Sam looking over at her. She squeezed his hand as she sat up in her seat. She looked behind her at her sleeping daughters in their carriers. She looked back to Sam and smiled. He grinned along with her. They loved their silent moments. It reminded them of their very first date back in college. That one simple moment of mutual understanding in the café. Who would have known that, that one date would lead to a bliss filled year together, or lead to that one very passionate night at her old home?

"You ever take a moment to soak all this in?" Tasha whispered to her husband, careful not to speak too loudly. She didn't want to disrupt the beautiful peace.

"All of what?" Sam questioned back.

"We got _married_ just two years ago. That was seven hundred and thirty days ago. Then we had two beautiful girls. We've been parents for almost two weeks. Can you believe this?" Tasha whispered excitedly.

"What I can't believe is that you calculated the last two years in your head." Sam joked lightly. He and Tasha were just alike. He'd have genius moments and it'd annoy Dean like no other. Tasha pinched his hand gently and let out a small laugh.

"Oh, c'mon, babe, be serious!" Tasha responded.

"It's hard to believe I'll admit…but it's not like I didn't see this coming with you…" Sam said softly. He engulfed Tasha's hand in his free one. Tasha looked at him like she hadn't ever before, but what Sam had said was true. After being with Tasha for a year, he saw a long future ahead of them. Even after Tasha left him at Stanford that day, he'd never given up on them. After he even fell for Jess, no one could compare to Tasha. Even if he never saw her again, she'd always be in his heart.

"Look at Sam Winchester being all sweet and romantic." Tasha chimed with a grin. Sam mirrored her expression and continued to drive them back home.

**-That Night-**

"What the hell were you thinking?" A man screamed at Zack Porter. He was still very much alive and kicking…at least not as a human anyway.

"You have my apologies, sir." He responded as he let his head drop. The man smacked him across the face leaving a nice burn mark on his cheek.

"I don't want your fucking excuses." The unknown man yelled angrily. "I just want those babies."

"She shot me, sir!" Zack argued. "I had no idea she had a gun on her, or that she even knew how to use one!" The man touched his shoulder and began to burn through his layers of skin. Zack screamed out in pain. The man took his hand away and the scars began to instantly heal themselves.

"I just want the girls. I don't care about the woman, but next time, don't hurt them." The man said a little softer this time, but still with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Of course, sir. The deed is as good as done." Zack said and walked out the door and out of the building.

* * *

><p>an- sorry this chapter is so short, but it sets up the next part.


	12. Chapter 12

**-Chapter 12-**

**-The Next Morning (in case it's been confusing it's been two and a half weeks since the girls were born)- **

Since the latest events, Sam's boss gave him a long weekend to watch over his family after what had happened. News had gotten around that Tasha was almost a victim. Sam knew Tasha wasn't all that thrilled to have him home because she wanted him doing what he loved, not worrying about her, Jane, and Emma. But Sam couldn't help himself. They were all that he was living for now.

Sam had Tasha wrapped in his arms. She was hidden between his muscles arched around her shoulders. Her head was resting lightly on his bare chest. Sam ran the ends of his fingertips over the goose bumps on her arms. He knew she was suffering. She hadn't slept all night and he'd been up with her the entire time. She woke up from countless nightmares all throughout the night. Each one was of the Porter children…being tortured and murdered. Tasha could barely blink without seeing their bodies in her mind. Sam held her close as her body shuddered from those thoughts.

"Can you ever get the images of those bodies out of your head?" Tasha asked him. She looked up at him from below as he tried to figure out the best way to answer that question. Sure, Tasha had had her share of hunting with Dean back when they were dating, but she'd never seen a more gruesome scene, especially one involving four children.

"The images blur together after a while…" Sam trailed off, not sure what else to say to her. Tasha figured it was a hard question for him and just pulled him as close as she could. She still had a knowing feeling of guilt in her gut. She still hadn't told Sam the whole truth. All he knew was that Zack had popped his lid and killed his wife and four kids. She figured that was all he needed to know until absolutely necessary. Sam shifted his body to ask Tasha a question that had been lingering on his mind for a couple days.

"Tash….why were there bandages on the girls yesterday?" Sam asked her. Tasha had sincerely hoped Sam would just forget about that. But she was obviously wrong.

"They got cut from one of the bushes when I ran out from the Porter's house." She lied looking away from Sam's eyes. She tried her best to keep from scratching her nose.

"Yea, those thorns cut pretty deep." Sam responded with a sigh. Tasha sighed sadly and squeezed Sam's hand. She hated lying to him. She just hoped the truth would come from her and not someone or something else.

**-Later that Day-**

Sam was home alone with the girls while Tasha went downtown to the police station to be interviewed about the Porters. He sat on the living room couch with Jane and Emma in his arms. They were getting bigger and bigger each day. He couldn't believe they were almost a month old. He'd been a dad for a month. His life was hard to believe, especially when you think about where he'd been and his own dysfunctional family, but he was plenty grateful. There just something eating at him. Sam knew Tasha was hiding something. It was all in her body language and her nightmares.

All of a sudden, Sam's thoughts were interrupted by the house phone that was ringing on the kitchen counter. Sam gently placed the girls on the pillow and went to pick up the phone. He looked at the caller ID and sighed.

"Liam." Sam greeted solemnly on the phone. He heard a sigh from the other end of the line and then a voice.

"Samuel, could we meet somewhere?" Liam asked. It sounded like he was being forced. Sam guessed that Olivia was standing next to him.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Sam responded, knowing Tasha wouldn't be too happy with them having lunch together.

"Well if you want to, I'll be at the Renaissance Garden Café downtown. I guess I'll understand if you're not there." Liam said before he hung up.

Sam put the phone back on its set on the counter and contemplated going. He knew all Liam wanted to do was see the twins, but he also knew Tasha would gut him out if he ever took the girls to see him. Sam's thoughts then drifted to his own dad, John. He wished to God he could see them. He would be holding the same grudge against his own father that Tasha was holding against her own dad. She knew better than anyone, how much he regrets pushing him out of his life, but it was too late for that. He didn't want Liam to die not knowing his granddaughters.

Sam walked back over to the couch and picked up the girls and kissed their foreheads gently.

"I think it's time you met your grandpa." Sam whispered softly as he took them down the hall to the nursery to get ready.

**-One Hour Later-**

With a double stroller in front of him, Sam trailed into the Renaissance Café to meet Liam. The women passing by awed at Jane and Emma in their matching outfits and gazed admiringly at Sam. He smiled awkwardly and asked the hostess about Liam's reservations. She nodded and led him to a booth in the corner of the café. Sam took his seat and turned the stroller towards him.

Sam laughed as Emma and Jane poked each other and giggled. Sam picked up his menu and started looking through the food options. He eyes gazed over the appetizers as he noticed Liam entering the restaurant. Almost immediately, Sam's hands began to sweat and he felt a heart wrenching churn of guilt in his gut. He swallowed hard and looked down at his girls and smiled. They seemed to mirror his expression as they looked up at their dad with shimmering brown eyes. Sam's smile grew wider, but soon faded to nervousness as he noticed his father in law walk through the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**-Chapter 13-**

Liam walked over to the table wearing a long black coat and a red scarf. Sam stood up and shook his hand and they sat down at the table. Liam turned to the stroller to see two playful babies. Sam watched the frown he was used to seeing melt away as soon as Liam's eyes met Jane and Emma's. Sam slowly turned the stroller Liam's way and he quickly took the girls out and sat them on his lap. Instantly out of curiosity the girls began to play with his lap and bounce up and down on his lap. Liam's smile grew broader as he looked down at them. He looked back to Sam and shot him a questioning look.

"I'm surprised Natasha let you come here today." Liam noted as he bounced the girls up and down. They smiled in delight.

"She doesn't know I'm here." Sam mumbled. He cleared his throat awkwardly as Liam looked shocked.

"You've got a death wish." Liam joked with him. He laughed. Sam was taken aback by this sudden laughter. He'd never heard his father in law laugh before now…let alone smile. Before Sam could say anything, the waitress came over to take their drink orders. Sam ordered coffee as well as Liam. Soon enough the waitress walked away and the silence set in. "My daughter will not be happy to know you're here." Liam continued.

"She doesn't need to know." Sam said sternly. He looked down at the entrée menu to avoid Liam's stoic gaze. Liam looked surprised.

"What made you come in the first place?" Liam asked putting the girls back in the stroller and taking a look at the menu himself.

"I just thought you should see the twins." Sam stated simply without looking up from his menu. Sam chose what he wanted and put down the menu. All of a sudden he heard an eerily familiar beeping noise. He sorted through the baby bag, where the noise was coming from, and found the **demon tracker, **he used to use all those years ago. Sam instantly became alert and looked worriedly around the café. He didn't see anything suspicious and any weird reflections in the cameras from what he could tell.

"Was that you're phone?" Liam questioned noticing Sam's weird behavior.

"Uh…yea, my battery is dying." Sam lied. He began to pack up the girls' toys, not willing to take any risks. "It turns out, we can't stay." Sam said stretching the baby bag over his shoulder. Liam looked up with a pleading look in his eyes. Sam noticed, and felt another hint of guilt, but he quickly brushed it aside. He put the girls in their little jackets and buckled them into the stroller. Sam turned to leave the café, but faced Liam again. "I would prefer that you keep this meeting between us." Sam concluded. Liam nodded and Sam headed out the front door.

**-At the Police Station-**

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Tasha asked frustrated with the police officers. They had been questioning her for the last forty five minutes.

"Ma'am we have a handle on it, please just focus on the questions." Officer Lowe expressed calmly.

"Not until you answer some of mine. My daughters were hurt and I want some answers. I've answered your damn questions, and it's about time you answer mine." Tasha declared. There was something they weren't telling her. She didn't like the feeling of being out of the loop, but she instantly felt like a hypocrite, being there were things she was keeping from her own husband. She turned her attention back to Officer Lowe who nodded towards the two way glass and sighed.

"Fine, we'll answer some questions." He responded. Tasha smiled in satisfaction.

"Well first off, I want to know if my family is in any immediate danger. Second, why the hell don't you and your goon squads know where Zack Porter is?" Tasha exclaimed obviously frustrated.

"Mrs. Winchester, we assure we're working out all the kinks in this case." Lowe responded calmly.

"I'm not sure that qualifies as an answer, officer." Tasha replied with a roll of her eyes and a small blush at him calling her Mrs. Winchester. Lowe sighed and started again.

"We're using every force we have to try and find him. We've alerted the media as well." Lowe answered respectfully.

"Now you can answer my first question. Is my family in immediate danger?" Tasha asked again.

"We're not sure…" Lowe trailed off. Tasha's hands began to tremble and she sighed worriedly.

"I need to go." Tasha concluded. She grabbed her purse and headed out of the interrogation room without another thought.

**-Bobby's House-**

Bobby and Dean were trying hard to track down Zack Porter. Any threat to Sam and his family was a threat to them, but the fact that something had actually hurt the girls, this was very personal. They sat there going through Zack's recent credit card statements and reports. They were coming up empty. Either he was paying cash or he took up a new name. Both his and Janice's accounts had been closed and maxed out. The kids' college funds had been wiped out clean. There had been no activity since their deaths.

Dean sighed and his last file he had to go through. Bobby picked up his last one and opened to see Zack's phone records. He let out a sigh of relief as Zack still had a running plan and it had just been renewed. He slid the file over the table to Dean, who instantly released some of the tension is his body. Zack had been using a pay as you go used cell phone. Dean and Bobby figured this was too easy to find, but it was the only lead they had found so far. So, Bobby and Dean grabbed two fake ID's decided to go for it.


	14. Chapter 14

**-Chapter 14-**

Dean and Bobby were holding off on following the lead. They had a few more things to tie together. They needed a location. "Hi, thanks for calling the Information Station, where you never get a machine. How may I help you?" The woman on the other end said to Dean. He rolled his eyes and sighed away from the phone.

"Uh, yea, I wanted to know the most local place to buy a used cell phone." Dean lied to the operator. He heard keyboard tapping on the other end of the line and the woman finally spoke again after a few moments. She gave Dean the address and hung up. Dean took another look at the address and noticed that it was close to Sam's house. His heart rate sped up as he realized that Zack was still in town…and close.

**-That Night-**

Sam and Tasha were in the mist of their first awkward they'd had since the day they met. They were both harboring a secret that the other may actually hate them for. The other was just having danger hang over their heads. Sam was afraid of Tasha spiting him for taking the girls to see her father. He also didn't want to worry her about the demon going off in the restaurant. Tasha was scared that Sam would be sucked into the life that he wanted his girls to have no part of. They were scared to talk for different reasons.

The occasional sounds and squeaks of Jane and Emma's toys kept the complete silence at bay, but Tasha and Sam were completely on edge. Tasha and Sam set up dinner in silence. They ate dinner in silence. They cleaned up dinner in silence. The girls fell asleep as Sam carried them into the nursery. The couple kissed them goodnight and then went to bed themselves. The room that night was especially chilly.

**-The Next Morning-**

"You really don't think the two of them aren't going to notice the car?" Bobby asked as he and Dean got out of the Impala. They were both suited up and armed with ID badges.

"Sam's at work and Tasha went to have brunch with her brother." Dean answered swiftly as he lifted up the police tapes on the Porter's door. He and Bobby flashed the fake ID's to the cops on the scene and looked around. They made their way down the hall and split up into the rooms. Dean and Bobby couldn't believe Tasha had to witness this first hand. She and Dean hunted together for a while when they were together and knew she'd never seen anything as tragic as this.

They stalked through the bedroom their eyes went wide at the blood stains on the white tile and continued to the mast bedroom where Tasha initially shot Zack. The carriers that Sam and Tasha had originally purchased were still there, left untouched. Sam and Bobby sighed heavily. Dean pulled out the demon tracker and shifted around the room.

Dean came up empty with the tracker as Bobby searched the closets for anything that would point to something supernatural. After searching the other rooms Dean continuously came up empty as did Bobby. The two hunters walked back into the kitchen and living room area and the tracker began to activate. Dean looked around, not seeing any other people, pressed forward into the kitchen and the tracker went crazy. Dean gave Bobby a look and they began to tear the kitchen cupboards apart. After a few minutes of searching Bobby found what set the tracker off.

**-Tasha with Damon and his son-**

"Aunt Tasha!" a little boy exclaimed as Tasha walked through the front door of Damon's house. Tasha's four year old nephew, Nathan sprung from his spot on the couch and took hold of Jane's carrier.

"Hey there, my little nephew!" Tasha greeted Nathan with a genuine smile. She helped him to the couch with Jane's carrier. She moved the handles back on both Jane and Sarah's carriers so Nathan could take a look at them. They were still asleep so she warned him to be careful not to wake them while she went to talk to Damon. Nathan nodded innocently and continued to gaze lovingly at his baby cousins.

Tasha slipped on her jacket. She took in the early September air and sat down next to her brother. She let her head drop onto his shoulder. Tasha felt him relax. She looked up and saw the corners of his mouth lift from a smile.

"Nathan's getting so big. Where has the time gone?" Tasha said breaking the soft silence.

"I know…" Damon trailed off. "Having a kid makes one feel so old! I'd never thought being a parent would be this hard." He joked. Tasha laughed.

"Try giving birth. That's the hardest thing I've ever had to do, especially two at once. It was harder than dealing with our father." She finished. Her big brother let out a small laugh and rubbed her shoulder.

"You're an amazing mom, Tash. Those girls will look up to you the rest of their lives." Damon said softly. As the gentle silence settled in a yearning cry rang out from the living room. Tasha sighed with a smile and got up to see which girl was crying. She walked into the living room and took out a very upset Emma. Nathan looked sad that he had woken up his baby cousin. Tasha smiled and assured him that babies were always fussy when they first woke up.

"Would you like to hold her?" Tasha asked her nephew. The little boy's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Tasha gingerly placed Emma in the small boy's arms. He cradled her carefully and continued to smile.

"She's really heavy." Nathan whispered as Emma began to go back to sleep.

"You were her size not too long ago." Tasha responded. Nathan carefully sat on the couch and grinned down at his cousin.

"I wasn't that small…I was a big boy!" Nathan said with a toothy Cheshire grin. Tasha laughed and kissed his forehead. She took Jane from her carrier and cradled her in her arms. She looked at Nathan and Emma and pictured the girls holding another sibling. That, of course, would happen a few years from now, but having more kids was forethought for now.


	15. Chapter 15

**-Chapter 15-**

Sam was standing over the stove as Tasha set the table for dinner. They were both focusing on their tasks as the doorbell rang unexpectedly. Sam turned off the over burner and went to answer the door. He looked to his two girls on the carpet, their glowing blonde hair tied up in pigtails. He'd raised two beautiful girls for about year. It was hard to believe they were already starting to walk and talk a little. Sam smiled to himself as he opened the door. There was a black figure on the porch with his arm outstretched towards Sam. Shit.

Sam's eyes flew wide open as he woke up from his nightmare. He could feel his head sweating and his hands trembling. He looked over to Tasha who was peacefully asleep next to him for the first time in a few days. Sam's chest moved out and in as he breathing struggled to become even. Tasha's blue eyes blinked open and saw Sam looking up at the ceiling with a very worried expression on his face. She moved closer to him and held his hand. He looked over at her and her eyes calmed him down. He squeezed her hand and she smiled. She kissed his hand and cupped his cheek.

"It's just a dream, sweetie…" Tasha whispered to him. "We're all safe. There's nothing to worry about." She gave him a small smile and closed her eyes. Sam felt more at ease, but the nightmare wouldn't leave his thoughts. What bothered him most was that he didn't get to see the man at the door. He closed his eyes again, hoping his visions weren't coming back to haunt him.

**-Later-**

Sam burst through Bobby's front door as he and Dean had Zack Porter's recent phone history papers sprawled across the coffee table in the living room.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam asked the two hunters. Dean and Bobby just stared at him not knowing what to say. Dean sighed and decided to himself that he would wing it…wherever this conversation may lead.

"We're looking for Zack Porter." Dean confirmed. He looked up from the table to his little brother, who still looked shocked.

"You think he's a threat?" Sam asked as the angry lines faded away from his face. Bobby and Dean looked at each other, thankful Sam hadn't thought about going the other way after what they had found the other day.

"We're not sure. We're trying to keep tabs on the guy." Bobby responded with a heavy sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me? I work at a law firm. I can get whatever you need." Sam said. Bobby shook his head.

"We can't get you involved, kid. None of this can get tied back to you." Bobby argued. Sam's head dropped into his hands. Bobby's eyebrows rose in suspicion. "What's the real reason you're here? I know you didn't come here for a surprise visit." Bobby asked curiously. Sam looked up and pushed his hair away from his face.

"I think my visions are coming back." Sam said quietly. Bobby and Dean stared at him bewildered…not sure what the hell to say to something like that.

"What are you seeing?" Dean asked him seriously.

"I see myself dying This time, I'm seeing all this happen while I'm sleeping." Sam concluded.

"Did you tell Tasha?" Dean questioned him.

"She's knows I'm having nightmares." Sam answered. Bobby and Dean stared him down. He avoided eye contact.

"She doesn't even know you have visions does she?" Dean asked again, staring down his little brother.

"It never came up." Sam confessed, ashamed.

"Idgit." Bobby said giving Sam a swift hit on the head.

"You can tell her what we do for a living and not tell her about this? Come on now, Sam!" Dean said angrily.

"What would you think? Oh hey, I forgot to tell you this before we got married, but I have visions of people dying once a while!" Sam argued. He got up from his seat and began pacing.

"Go to therapy later, but do you know when this might happen?" Bobby interrupted.

"Jane and Emma were at least a year old…" Sam trailed off.

"Then that means we have at least a year to figure out what the hell is going on and we may need some help." Dean finished.

**-Back at the Abandoned Warehouse-**

"They're tracking me sir, just like we thought they would." Zack told his demonic boss.

"Well you finally did something right. They're scared aren't they?" His boss questioned him. Zack nodded. A creepy grin slid across the demon's face.

"Then everything is perfect. Now we separate the woman and the Winchester." He schemed. Zack looked doubtful.

"Those two are hard to separate. This body I'm in, this guy Zack what's his face, has known them for three years and has never seen them fight." Zack argued. The demon stared him down.

"They're both afraid. The Winchester's visions are coming back. Remember the focus is on the twins." The demon said and disappeared.

Zack sighed heavily and flipped out his phone. He knew Bobby and Dean were tracking him, but they didn't know that he knew. He chuckled eerily to himself. He dialed Sam and Tasha's house number. He hadn't made a special house call in a while.

"I think I'll make a visit." Zack whispered to himself. He looked to the hell hound in the corner and a sinister smile crept across his face. "I think it's time you all got a little bit of play time."


	16. Chapter 16

**-Chapter 16-**

**-The Next Night-**

Tasha had just put the girls down or the night and went back to the kitchen to get a late night beer. She hoisted herself up onto the kitchen counter and gulped down the bottle. She leaned back her head back and sighed. She'd gotten another phone call that afternoon. The call was one more thing she hid from Sam. He wasn't home, which was weird. It was about 7:30 and he got off of work at six. Tasha threw the empty beer bottle in the trash and jumped off the counter and reached for the phone. Before she could even touch it with her fingertips it rang. She jumped for a split second and answered the phone, hoping it was Sam, but to her dismay…it wasn't.

"I haven't heard from you in a while." Zack said on the other end of the line. Tasha instantly recognized his voice.

"You sonofvabitch…you come near my family…" Tasha began but Zack interrupted her.

"You'll what? Shoot me in the leg again?" He let out a grim laugh that shook Tasha to the core. "Babe, you couldn't kill me if you tried…or even if you wanted to." Zack concluded with another soft but sinister cackle. Tasha gulped. She could shoot him as many times as she wanted to, but she'd never killed anyone. It scared her so much that he was right. "You should be afraid, Natasha. Your family could get hurt or your husband. He's just too easy."

"Shut the hell up…" Tasha mumbled. Her hands were trembling. She was backing up down the hallway to the nursery. She got herself together and spoke again. "You touch my husband or my daughters I will shoot you until you bleed out."

"You talk a good talk Winchester. The question still remains will you be able to do what you say when the time comes?" Zack questioned. Tasha opened her mouth to say something, but the line had already gone dead. She shivered as she put the phone on the hallway table and went into the nursery.

She sat on one of the chairs and pulled her legs to her chest. She hated being scared. She didn't even know what she was scared of. She looked to her left and to her right at the babies sleeping unaware in their cribs. She smiled as she thought back to the day she brought them home. It was the best day of her life…aside from her wedding day. The sound of jingling keys coming from the foyer shook Tasha out of her memories. She wiped her face and composed herself again and walked to the front door.

Tasha opened the door and a blast of cold wind blew her hair clear away from her face. When Tasha opened her eyes she looked down and saw a grocery bag. She sighed, relieved, and picked up the bag. She saw Sam in the driveway carrying four more bags from the car. He smiled at her as she held the door open for him.

"I was wondering where you were." She began as they put away the food.

"Yea, I'm sorry, I meant to call you. I went to Bobby's." Sam said closing the freezer and grabbing a beer from the fridge. Tasha folded up the paper bags and stuffed them into the pantry.

"Why were you at Bobby's? Tasha said grabbing another beer.

Sam didn't answer her as immediately as she hoped he would. He just sat down on the living room couch without a word. Tasha slid next to him and rested her hand on his thigh. He sighed he took her hand in his. The two sat on the couch together with the wind bustling against the house and the light humming of the channel 14 news. A picture of Zack flashed across the screen with a "lookout" headline. Sam quickly grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. Tasha still wanted Sam to answer her question. She figured he'd had a long day and decided not to press him for an answer. Sam turned to Tasha and brushed the stray strands of hair out of her face. She smiled at the soft gesture and squeezed his hand.

Sam leaned in close and kissed her gently. Without pulling away Tasha pushed Sam's hair away from his face and continued to kiss him. Sam took hold of his wife's waist and pulled her onto his lap. Sam kissed Tasha's neck and she gasped in passion. Tasha slid Sam's jacket swiftly off his shoulders and then she whipped off his shirt. As Sam began to pull of Tasha's shirt the doorbell rang. Sam stopped, but Tasha continued. The person at the door was persistent. Tasha sighed and slid off of Sam's lap. They hadn't touched each other like that since before Jane and Emma were born. Sam kissed her one last time and put back on his shirt. With a slight chip on her shoulder, Tasha got up from the couch as Sam switched back on the TV. Tasha opened the front door and to her surprise it was Dean. She looked back to Sam who was sitting quietly on the couch so she just slipped outside and closed the door behind her.

"Why was Sam at Bobby's house today?" Tasha questioned him. Dean absolutely hated lying.

"He just sort of stopped by unannounced." He said. What he said wasn't a complete lie. Tasha looked at him suspiciously. Dean gulped and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Fine…have you and Bobby found anything new on Zack?" She asked him, letting the thing with Sam go.

"Yea, that's why I came." Dean said.

"Show me what you've got." Tasha said, but before Dean could say anything else Sam was at the door with them.

"Hey, Dean…" Sam interrupted with a frazzled expression.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean began. Tasha stared him down and he stuffed his hands in his jacket. "Well, I'll see you kids another day…" Dean concluded. Before Sam could object Dean was in the Impala and on his way back to Bobby's. Tasha relaxed and went under Sam's arm and back inside to go to bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**-Chapter 17-**

**-At Bobby's House the Next Morning-**

"Did you figure out what the thing was from?" Dean asked Bobby as he spread his findings over his desk.

"I couldn't find much, but there was a pattern." Bobby started. He took out the bowl and pointed to the different symbols. "Each of these symbols represents something that people are afraid of."

"So the demon we're dealing with like to scare the crap out of people?" Dean asked him looking over the information.

"I guess so, but everyone's afraid of different things, so how it knows what Sam and Tasha are afraid of, I don't know." Bobby said with a sigh.

"The demon would've had to have known them for a while." Dean said aloud. His eyes shot open with his new epiphany. "That Porter guy has known Tasha and Sam since they moved to that house three years ago." Bobby knew he was right.

"But those two wouldn't just spill their fears to just anyone." Bobby argued.

"You get a few drinks in Sam, he's an open book." Dean added.

"What about Tasha?" Bobby prodded. Dean cleared his throat awkwardly, thinking back to the nights when he and Tasha would just out and have a drink and have crazy sex later. He swiped that thought from his mind, hoping Bobby would get the hint from his silence…He did.

"So…did you get to tell her what we found last night?" Bobby asked changing the subject.

"No, Sam came outside, I couldn't." Dean answered.

"You can't hide this form him forever, Dean." Bobby said sternly looking him dead in the eye. Dean turned away to avoid his eye contact.

"I have no choice, Bobby. Tasha's right. Sam can't get involved with this. It'd tear him apart. I've gotta protect him." Dean admitted.

"This is gonna bite the both of you in the ass later." Bobby warned him. Dena scoffed at him and went back to looking at the papers.

**-At Sam's Law Firm-**

"Thanks so much for the opportunity Mr. Riley. You won't regret this." Sam said with the biggest grin on his face. He'd finally made junior partner.

"I hope I won't, Winchester. You're a real asset to this firm. Just don't let the work load scare you away. You deserve this and we're proud to have you here." Riley said shaking Sam's hand firmly. Sam smiled as he picked up his briefcase and walked back to his own office. He let his briefcase drop to the carpeted floor as he picked up the phone to call his wife. He waited a few moments as the phone rang, but instead of Tasha he got the answering machine. He figured she was working on the new case she'd gotten that morning. He sighed and went back to working on the paper work he had to finish from his own previous case.

**-Two Hours Later-**

Sam slapped the case file down on his desk with a tired sigh. He looked over the file to a picture on his desk of him and Tasha on their wedding day. They looked incredibly happy. They hadn't smiled like that in a few days because a lot had been going on lately. Sam looked at the picture next to the previous one and there were Jane and Emma with Tasha the day they were born. Sam's smile could only get bigger. He rubbed his thumb over the picture and day dreamed about his girls. He only got a few moments of silence before his office phone rang. Sam let go of the picture and clicked speaker phone.

"Sam Winchester." He said taking his lunch out of his desk drawer.

"Hey, Sam, it's me." Tasha said on the other end. "I got your call earlier. What's got you so excited?"

"I've finally reached partner!" Sam said excitedly.

"My gosh, Sam, congrats!" Tasha said imitating his excitement. "Tonight, we go out to dinner. Just you and me, I'll call a babysitter. I'm so proud of you, Sam."

"Thanks, Tash…" Sam said with a blush. She was genuinely happy for him. He hadn't heard her become this wound up with happiness since the girls were born.

"I'll make reservations and I'll see you tonight. I love you." Tasha concluded.

"I love you too." Sam finished and they hung up the phone.

**-Later that Night at dinner-**

"I'm so proud of you, Sam Winchester." Tasha said taking Sam's hand in hers. Sam smiled and squeezed it gently.

"How in the world did you get reservations to this place? We tried a few times and could barely get a seat at the bar." Sam joked out loud. Tasha smiled.

"I pulled a big favor." Tasha lied. Sam frowned at her. She sighed. "Damon's college buddy owns the place and saved us a table." Sam nodded as he believed that.

"So what you like to eat?" Sam said opening his menu to the appetizers.

"Hmmm, I say we order the wine first." Tasha chimed with a sly smile. Sam laughed and looked over the wine menu with her. Sam waved over the waiter and ordered a wine, while Tasha looked over the food choices. The waiter soon came back with the wine chilling in ice. Tasha carefully picked up the bottle to pour, but before she did, she glanced at the brand and her eyes began to fill with happy tears.

"Sam…this is…" Tasha said between gasps.

"The wine from our wedding." He finished with a shy grin, as he thought back to the picture on his desk at his office.

"Yea…that…" Tasha whimpered. A tear escaped her eye and she quickly wiped it away, being she hated crying in public. Sam squeezed her hand, and then poured the wine.

"A toast, "Sam began as he and his wife held up their glasses. "Here's a toast to promotions, and happy endings." He and Tasha happily drank to that.

"Nothing could ruin this for us." Tasha said as she sipped her wedding wine. Sam's eyes widened as he stared across the room at the hostess leading a couple to their table.


	18. Chapter 18

**-Chapter 18-**

"Sam? What's the matter?" Tasha asked him. He didn't answer but just looked down at his menu. Tasha huffed and did the same. The waiter soon came back to the table and took Tasha and Sam's orders for their appetizers. They thanked the waiter and he left to fill the order.

"So how's the case going?" Sam asked his wife, ignoring the people in the corner of his eye.

"It's frustrating. I might have to go with the insanity plea. I had my client go undergo a physic evaluation." Tasha said with a heavy irritated sigh.

"And the results were?" Sam prodded.

"Apparently, he has schizophrenia, a mild form at that." She concluded as their appetizers came out. They thanked the waiter and started to eat. "That was quick."

"So you're going to plead him out?" Sam asked after he swallowed his bite of food.

"I have to. I'm the only one able to work his case at the moment." Tasha told him.

**-At another table in the restaurant-**

"We'll take the red Calvari wine, thank you." Olivia said to her and Liam's waitress. She nodded and took their wine menus and went back to the kitchen. Liam glazed over the menu and scoffed.

"They took some of the best appetizers off the menu, such a tragedy." He noted with a scowl.

"No, honey, they took what you liked off the menu. Just get something else." Olivia said with a mocking smile. "The second item sounds delicious." Liam scoffed again and slapped his menu down on the table after picking what he wanted. He let his gaze glide across the room and he landed on Tasha and Sam across the room ordering their main course. A grin slithered across his face. He took Olivia's hand in his and nodded to Tasha and Sam's table. She smiled got up to go say hello.

"Samuel, Tasha!" Olivia greeted the couple. She planted a kiss on her daughter's cheek and a flashed Sam a smile. Tasha quickly turned her attention to Sam, now realizing why he had that oblivious stare in his eyes earlier that night.

"Mother…what are you doing here?" Tasha said glaring at Sam. He was purposely avoiding her eye contact, so she swiftly kicked his foot.

"I'm here with your father. It would be lovely if the two of you would join us." Olivia proposed.

"Mom, please, no…" Tasha started, but before she could finish her statement, Olivia was asking the waiter for a bigger table. Tasha sighed and Sam smiled meekly at her, hoping tonight wouldn't end like the last family dinner they had together.

Olivia, Sam, Liam, and Tasha now had their own table near the center of the restaurant. Sam and Tasha held each other's hands under the table just to keep themselves sane. Olivia ate her appetizer blindly, trying to keep the award silence at bay.

"So, Sam, how's work going?" She asked, lifting the burden off the table.

"Well," Sam began, but Tasha cut to the chase before he could say another word.

"He was promoted to partner today." Tasha announced proudly squeezing Sam's leg. "Isn't that great, Liam?" Tasha glared at her father, knowing he wasn't even paying attention.

"Yes, Natasha that's great." He said absent mindedly.

"That's great, Samuel! This must mean good things for you." Olivia praised. She smiled genuinely at the young couple. "How are my granddaughters if I may change the subject?"

"They're great. It seems like they're getting bigger and bigger every day." Sam beamed.

"I can't believe it's only been a week since I've seen them last." Liam said finally. He looked up from his plate to see his daughter's face. She stared at him, not knowing how to react to his last statement.

"What're you talking about? You haven't seen them." She said weakly as a knot formed in her throat. She snatched her hand off of Sam's thigh. A dangerous grin crossed Liam's face as a look of worry crossed Sam's.

"I had lunch with your husband last week and he brought the twins with him, just like I asked him to." Liam said innocently. "I'm sorry. I thought he told you?" Olivia suddenly became very interested in what was on the menu for her entrée.

"Sam…what the hell is he talking about?" Tasha grumbled under her breath. Sam gulped and turned to his now very angry wife.

"Tash, can we talk about this when we get home?" Sam pleaded with her. Tasha's blue eyes burned into Sam's skin with anger.

"Get the check and we'll do it in twenty minutes." Tasha said with a frustrated tone. She couldn't even think straight at that moment. Olivia had excused herself to the bathroom, while Sam was hurrying to pay the check at the front desk. Tasha still had to get the last word to her father.

"I'm sorry your dinner had to end this way, Natasha." Liam noted taking a sip from his wine glass.

"You sonofvabitch…"Tasha whispered with a huff. "I hope you took pictures that day at lunch because you will never see Jane or Emma again." Tasha warned him coldly.

"I promise it's not the last time, Natasha." Liam said calmly, that grin still plastered on his face.

"Over my dead body it was." Tasha concluded. She grabbed her bag and turned to meet a nervous Sam at the front door.

"That can be arranged." Liam responded coldly and flippantly. Tasha froze in her tracks and turned back around to face him. She glared at him, trying not to show any sign of weakness. She stared him straight in the eye and saw that he was dead serious. That sent a shockwave straight through her system. She quickly turned away and went to meet Sam at the car.


	19. Chapter 19

**-Chapter 19- **

Silence had long since settled between Tasha and Sam, who were now back in their own home. Their ride home had been much worse. Neither Sam nor Tasha had said a word to each other in the car. Tasha was busy glaring out the window and Sam was thinking of how to get every weapon out of the house before Tasha could get to them. Yes, she was that mad. The music from the radio couldn't even drown out the overwhelming silence.

Tasha could barely hold herself together. Sam had directly gone against her wishes. He had actually planned to see her father for lunch and even take Emma and Jane with him. Those angry thoughts flooded Tasha's thoughts as she crawled stiffly into bed. Alone. Sam would be sleeping on the pullout couch that night…or until she said he could come back to their bed. Tasha let a heavy and exasperated sigh escape her body. All her stress of the day went with it, and it was in the air until the next morning. She calmed her body, soul, mind, and heart as she let her eye lids close, but just as they closed, Tasha felt a warm misty gust of air push against her face. Reluctant to open her eyes again, Tasha ignored it and tried to go sleep…until the air began to growl.

**-At Bobby's House-**

"When ya gonna tell Tasha what's going on?" Bobby started. He was sitting at the kitchen sipping a bottle of beer. "Or are you gonna start hiding things from her too?"

"I'll go over there in the morning when Sam leaves for work." Dean answered. "Have we got anything new for me to tell her?"

"Well, first off, I don't think that Porter guy is working alone. In the demon world, you know damn well that you and Sam are high profile." Bobby trailed.

"So you think Zack is just a low level demon and he's scaring the hell out of Sam and Tasha because of some boss man?" Dean confirmed.

"That's my theory, unless you've got another one that makes more sense." Bobby said.

"It's really the only thing that makes sense, but what demon got it out for Sam?" Dean questioned.

"I got no idea, but I figure, getting a hold of Zack Porter is our only ticket in getting to the head honcho." Bobby answered. Dean pondered for a moment.

"How the hell do we get Porter is the question. What does he even want?" Dean asked again.

"Tasha told us he hurt the twins already." Bobby began. He stared at Dean. Dean caught on to his hunch.

"No, can't use them." Dean argued. "Tasha would rather die than have her daughters used as bait."

"Well if what Sam told us happened in his vision, actually happened, then we ain't got much of a choice here." Bobby rebutted. Dean heaved a sigh of frustration, knowing Bobby was right. Nothing was going the way it was supposed to. Why should he be surprised? Nothing ever went the way it was supposed to.

"I'll talk to her." Dean said with a huff.

"If you're gonna talk to her", Bobby began, "you might want to mention all this crazy crap to Sam too." He finished quickly. Dean rolled his eyes, but he knew Bobby was right. It was time Sam knew what was really going on.

**-Tasha and Sam's House very early the next morning-**

Sam could hardly sleep. Not only was the couch uncomfortable, but Tasha was furious at him and she wasn't talking to him. He couldn't blame her, but he needed to talk to her, or at least apologize. He was also surprised Tasha hadn't crept out of the room to check on the twins. She looked over the couch at the clock. It was three thirty in the morning. And always, like clockwork, Tasha would get up at this time and check on them, regardless if they were crying or not. This worried Sam to his core. He flipped back the covers and walked down to his bedroom. He slowly opened the door and saw Tasha lying on her side with an exceptionally large imprint behind her back. He crept to her side and noticed that she was shaking. Her blue eyes, wide open with fear and staring into space and her breathing was spotty. Sam knelt down in front of her, she didn't even register that he was right in front of her.

Sam reached for her hand, but she quickly snatched it back and crossed her arms. He reached for it again anyway and this time caught ahold of it. Her hands were sweaty, clammy, and trembling. He held her hands and she got a death grip on his. He looked her over and saw a bruise forming around her neck, like she had been strangled. She still hadn't looked at him. She was focused on something else. Sam turned around and faced the window. He looked aimlessly around until his eyes landed on a dark figure in the middle of the yard. Sam moved closer to the window and saw Zack Porter standing there, waving at him, like they were best friends. Sam's anger bubbled to the surface. He let go of Tasha's hand and grabbed the .42 from his night stand drawer. He quickly checked on the girls and rushed outside to his backyard patio. He aimed his gun where he thought Zack was, but he had disappeared. Sam grunted in frustration and anger and stormed back inside to check on Tasha.

Once inside Tasha was still in the same state Sam had left her. Her hands were still shaking and she was still staring out the window to the backyard. Sam didn't know what to do. He went to the nursery and carefully put the girls in the carriers and covered them with their blankets. He brought them into his room, just in case psycho Porter came back. He put the carriers in the two chairs in the corner behind the door and he sat on the bed. He held Tasha in his lap as he held her hands. Sam knew something was very wrong with this situation, and something he knew now, that Tasha had hidden something from him. He was slowly connecting the dots.


	20. Chapter 20

**-Chapter 20-**

**-The Next Morning-**

Sam woke up to the sound of the twins crying through the baby monitor. Sam opened his eyes fully and found his arms empty. He looked over the bedroom and saw that Jane and Emma were no longer in their carriers, where he had put them the night before. He bolted from the bed and headed for the nursery. No one was there. He headed down the hall to the kitchen and there they were. The girls were fussing over a toy while Tasha was cooking breakfast like nothing had happened. Dean and Bobby had somehow gotten into the house and were sitting on the couch with coffee in their hands. Tasha turned and smiled at him over the bacon cooking over the stove. She walked over and kissed him good morning. Sam just stood there dumbstruck while Bobby and Dean just gave him a morning nod. Tasha put the girls in their bouncy and let them play. She had Dean set the table while Bobby set out the food. The four of them sat down and began to eat in silence. Sam couldn't take it anymore.

"Someone better tell me what the hell is going on." Sam demanded. Tasha looked at Dean, who then turned to Bobby, who just sighed.

"Sam…." Dean began, but he cut him off.

"Don't you dare tell me it's just complicated, Dean. Someone better tell me what the hell is going on. Natasha?" He said turning to her. She was just startled that he'd actually called her by her full name. He hadn't done that in years. She gulped and swallowed her coffee.

"I promise, Sam, everything is fine." She said calmly.

"Don't lie to me!" Sam yelled. The girls had stopped doing what they were doing. They'd never heard their dad raise his voice like that.

"Sam, please…" Tasha began. She was trying hard to put together the words, but they weren't coming out.

"So, Zack is a demon?" Sam asked. Dean looked down at his plate. For once in his life he didn't have an appetite anymore. "When was anyone gonna tell me anything like this was happening?" Sam yelled.

"We weren't." Bobby answered somewhat quietly. Sam glared at him.

"Well why the hell not?" Sam asked. He was seriously furious at this point.

"I told them not to." Tasha whispered. Sam stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked her head on. Tasha gulped. Before she could answer Sam started on another rant. "You were furious at me for going to see your father, but you keep something like this from me? Just tell me how much sense that makes. And when were you planning on telling me? When you, Jane, or Emma were about to die? What kind of plan is that?" Tasha couldn't say a word. What could she say? She knew she deserved all this, but everything was falling apart. Sam had a right to be angry with her. She knew she should've told him sooner. This was so much bigger than a petty fight between her and her father.

"Sam…please." Tasha whimpered reaching for his hand. He moved it out of her grasp. She gulped and blinked back tears.

"Well, we came with stuff you both should know." Dean said. Tasha sat upright in her chair and Sam just glared angrily at the three of them.

"Alright, so first off, Porter isn't working alone, that much we know." Bobby confirmed.

"You figure out who he's working for then?" Sam questioned them. He still had a hint of an angry tone, but it was slowly fading away.

"No, but it's gotta be something pretty high up the food chain. Porter is more of a man servant." Dean answered.

"What does he want and why are they attacking us?" Tasha asked softly. Sam wouldn't look at her.

"As for now, we know they're just trying to scare the hell outta the two of you." Bobby said with a sigh.

"How do they know what we're afraid of?" Tasha asked again.

"That's why the boss probably chose Porter because he's your neighbor and is closer to you." Dean said.

"Well what is the goal of scaring us? What do they want?" She said in a panicky voice.

"So far, the only real threat has been against you." Dean responded looking directly at Tasha. She gulped. "Do you have an idea of anyone who would want to hurt you?" Dean asked her.

"No…" Tasha said wearily as she racked her brain. Then she had an epiphany. "My father…has been acting weird lately, even for him, he hasn't been himself."

"The tracker also went off when I was at the café with him." Sam admitted. He looked at Tasha who was certainly panicking on the inside.

"It's him, isn't it? Liam? But why? Why would he want to hurt my family?" Tasha asked out loud. She got up from her chair and began to pace around the room. She looked at the twins playing on the rug and smiled as tears streaked her cheeks. Then she spoke again. "We need to get them out of here. I don't care if I die, but I can't and I won't let the twins be a part of this." Tasha demanded. Sam was taken aback by her response. His hands twisted into fists.

"There's no point in separating you four. It'd just make this difficult." Dean said sadly. "Especially when already knows you're afraid."

"I just don't like knowing what's going to happen and when." Tasha said letting her face drop into her palms. Jane hung onto her knee, while Emma sat on her foot. The two of them giggles. Tasha sat down on the rug and hugged her girls to her chest, hoping she never had to let this go.


	21. Chapter 21

**-Chapter 21-**

"Sam…" Dean muttered. Sam looked up knowing what Dean wanted him to say. Tasha looked up to the table and saw the three hunters exchanging glances.

"You want to tell me something else?" She asked them. She got up from the carpet and stood at the head of the table.

"Did Sam ever tell you about his visions?" Dean asked her, finally breaking the very thin ice.

"What're you talking about? You mean visions like a physic? You can see into the future?" She said with a funny tone. Tasha began to laugh, but it soon faded as she looked between the three of them. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, and she hoped to God they were just joking, but the looks on their faces said otherwise.

"They're something like that." Sam said with a huff.

"What do you usually see?" Tasha asked him.

Sam hesitated for a moment, trying to find the best way to put his thoughts into words. "Um…I see people die…" He finally admitted. He watched Tasha try to soak that in. She took a deep breath and pressed forward.

"So, what do your visions have to do with me or the twins?" She asked again. She knew she wouldn't like his answer.

"Because…I saw you die…" Sam answered sadly. Tasha tried hard to blink back tears.

"What about the girls?" She whispered.

"I don't know…" Sam responded. He watched Tasha's hands fidget, but she fought with herself not to cry. "The only thing I know, concerning them, is that they were at least a year old."

Tasha dropped herself into the dining room chair next to Sam, and for the first time in a while, they held each other's hands. All their lies and secrets were out on in the open and had been forgotten. Tasha cleared her throat before she spoke again.

"How did it happen? How did I die?" Tasha asked the three of them.

"It doesn't matter. It's not going to happen, because we won't let it." Dean confirmed. Tasha managed a weak smile, but she knew what happened.

"I was torn apart, wasn't I?" She prodded.

"Tash…" Dean began.

"It was hell hounds." She guessed confidently. Both Dean and Bobby's eyes widened in surprise. Dean knew he'd never told her about hell hounds, and everyone knew Sam had never mentioned them.

"How did you know about them?" Sam asked her.

"I've done some reading…and I think there was one here last night…" Tasha admitted. She rubbed her hands around her neck and remembered how Zack squeezed it so tightly. Then all of a sudden he was gone. He'd appeared out of nowhere and left the same way. Tasha remembered not being able to move to say a word, even when Sam came in the room. She was glad he did, but she still couldn't bring herself to say a word. Shock had taken over.

"There was one with you?" Bobby asked her. Tasha nodded. Sam stared intently at her, now knowing why she was so still when he went to their bedroom. "How do you know?" Tasha didn't even have to say a word. She simply pulled up her long sleeve shirt to reveal her shoulder. She unwrapped a bandage, and there, out in the open, was indeed the bite mark of a hell hound. Sam dropped his head into his hands. Dean and Bobby just stared at the wound in disbelief. Tasha sighed and wrapped the bandage back around the wound. She looked at the faces of three distraught men.

"I want Zack dead. Just tell me what we need to do." Sam said sternly.

**-That Night-**

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you…" Tasha trailed off as she and Sam put the girls down for the night. Sam turned to his wife after putting Emma down.

"We just have to be honest with each other. We can't keep protecting each other." Sam said softly. He hugged Tasha and she laid her head on his chest. He lifted her chin and kissed her. He felt her lips curl into a smile. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry about not telling you about your dad…"

"That's pretty trivial, but I accept your apology." Tasha said with a light laugh. Sam smiled and kissed her again. "Oh, and you can join me in the bedroom." Sam grinned from ear to ear and traced his fingertips along the small of Tasha's back. She smiled up at him and held his hands. As Tasha led Sam down the hallway to their bedroom there was a knock on the front door. She cursed under her breath. Sam shrugged and walked to the door. He opened the door and over the threshold rushed Olivia.

"I'm so very sorry to interrupt the two of you. I'm so sorry." She repeated. She had a duffel bag in her hands. Sam took Olivia's bag out of her hands and sat it by the door. Tasha sat next to her mother on the couch and held Olivia's shuddering shoulders.

"Mom, what happened? Where's your husband?" Tasha asked her. She looked up at Sam and motioned towards the pantry for him to make some coffee. He nodded and got to work.

"He's the reason I'm here. I have no idea where your father is, and I'm worried about him." Olivia whispered softly.


	22. Chapter 22

**-Chapter 22-**

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" Sam asked his mother in law as he sat down next to her. He handed her the mug of hot coffee. She smiled weakly at him.

"I have no idea. He hasn't been home in two days, and he's just been acting quite strange for the last few weeks." Olivia stated. She took a deep breath and sip of her coffee.

"What do you mean, mom? I doubt that man would change his ways now." Tasha said with a hint of resentment.

"Your father can change, and he has. He seems…happier…and honestly… that scares me." Olivia said again. "I don't think I've ever seen him smile this much in years. It was even more like a smirk is anything."

"Wait…the man smiles?" Tasha joked lightly. Sam flashed a face to her and her grin quickly faded away.

"Why don't you get some rest? I'll help you with your bags." Sam said. He got up with her and grabbed her duffel bag and showed her to the third bedroom. Olivia thanked the both of them and closed the door as she got ready for bed.

"Is this what you meant when you said your father was acting different?" Sam asked Tasha as they sat back down on the couch. Tasha shook her head.

"He was the exact opposite towards me. The night we celebrated your promotion, he threatened me…I think. I told him he'd see the girls again over my dead body. He responded by saying "that can be arranged." Tasha remembered. Sam grunted. This was the exact opposite of what Olivia had been describing just a few moments ago.

"Why would he be so hostile towards you?" Sam questioned out loud. Tasha looked at him with a scowl. It's not like he's ever made physical threats against you."

"True…" Tasha pondered. "It doesn't make sense…"

"I say we call Bobby and Dean. We need to find your dad." Sam concluded. Tasha nodded in agreement, just as one of the twins began to cry. Tasha sighed and kissed Sam goodnight. Sam trudged to the bed and hoped tomorrow would bring answers. He had to go to work tomorrow, which wasn't ideal, but there, he could do some research of his own.

**-The Next Day back in the Warehouse-**

"You, idiot!" Liam shouted at Zack. "What in the hell were you thinking of letting the dogs loose?"

"I just thought…." Zack began, but his words were interrupted by a swift hit in the face by Liam.

"I didn't ask what you thought! I _told _you to do what I wanted you to." Liam shouted in response. Zack apologized profusely as he rubbed his ailing jaw bone. "You let Sam see you."

"They all knew who was doing all this anyway. It wouldn't have made any difference. Should I lead them somewhere?" Zack asked his boss.

"No, I want them there, at the house. They're scared enough now. The only thing you and I need to do is wait. The whole point of this is to get the twins." Liam concluded.

"You never even told me why we want them in the first place." Zack prodded. Liam sighed, obviously very frustrated with his incompetent apprentice.

"Samuel has abilities that may have been passed down to them. He's the one standing in the way of us finding out." Liam responded.

"What about her daughter?" Zack questioned again.

"That Tasha girl? I don't care, but this human, her father, Liam, cares. If she gets in our way, we'll end her. We'll do it slowly, if I'm in the mood for it." He said flippantly. Zack smiled grimly as he and Liam came up with another plan.

**-That Night-**

"G'night, kids." Bobby said from the front door way. Dean picked up his bag as he followed Bobby out the door.

"Update us if and when you hear anything." Tasha said closing the Impala's side door. Bobby and Dean nodded from their seats and they drove back to his house.

Tasha walked back into the house and checked in on her now sleeping mother. A frown crawled across her face. How could her father just up and leave her the way he did? It wasn't right. It wasn't fair…it also wasn't at all like him. Even though Liam and Tasha's relationship was strained, he'd always been committed to her mother, no matter what. Olivia was the reason Tasha and Liam had even looked at each other in the past and even now.

Tasha checked in on her mom in the guest room. She hadn't said a lot since the other night. Tasha didn't really expect much more. Olivia had kept to herself. She'd go to the bathroom and eat without a word. She was worried about her husband, who she still hadn't heard from. Sam and Tasha knew they'd hear from him soon, now that they knew what was going on.

"Goodnight, mom." Tasha whispered from the doorway. Olivia looked up from the book she was reading and smiled up at her daughter.

"Goodnight, sweet heart." Olivia said with a small smile. Tasha mirrored her smile as she closed the door, but Olivia quickly spoke again.

"Is everything alright between you and Samuel?" She asked. Tasha opened the door again and walked in. She sat across from her mother in the chair and smiled again.

"Everything is perfect now." Tasha beamed. Olivia put her book on the nightstand and took her daughter's hand.

"I'm so delighted for you, honey." Olivia began. "You're a wife and mother…it's what I've always wanted for you. Now if your brother would just settle down for once." Olivia finished with a light laugh. Tasha laughed along with her. Sam poked his head in through the crack of the door and grinned. His wife was laughing and smiling with her mom. Something she hadn't done in a while because of Tasha's estranged relationship with Liam. Things were beginning to turn around…for right now at least.

A/N

I'm So sorry, it took so long to update. Thanks so much for being patient. 3

~Jill


	23. Chapter 23

**-Chapter 23-**

"You think she'll be okay?" Tasha whispered to Sam. Neither of them could sleep at that moment. There was way too much on their minds for that to happen. Sam wasn't sure how to answer her. He knew Liam wouldn't hurt the one person that loved him so much. As far as anyone knew, Tasha was at the top of his hit list for some reason

"I hope so. There's no reason for us to believe she won't be." Sam responded.

"Should we tell her what's going on?" Tasha asked curiously. She thought back to when she first found out about this whole other world. She'd almost been killed.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea." Sam answered.

He sighed and pulled Tasha closer to him. She wrapped her arm around his midsection and began to fall asleep. He kissed the top of her head as he looked around his bedroom and out the window. He looked at the array of pictures on the window sill. There were framed pictures of Tasha and him in school when they first started dating. Next to those were pictures of the two of them with Bobby and Dean. Then the rest were pictures of the girls with everyone. Sam let his head drop back onto his pillow. He looked back at the pictures with Tasha and hoped that his vision wouldn't come true. He wanted Tasha to be there. He hoped with all his might that those pictures would not become memories of what used to be.

**-The Next Morning-**

"I have never seen such a beautiful pair smiley girls before!" Tasha greeted Jane and Emma as she entered the nursery. The twins were wide awake and wiggling in their cribs. Tasha gingerly picked up Jane in her arms. She moved from one crib to the next and scooped up Emma. The girls laughed as she changed their diapers. She watched as the girls embraced each other and laughed. Tears began to well in Tasha's eyes. She took a few deep breaths and composed herself. She picked up the girls and got them dressed. She put on their matching light blue button down jackets. Tasha rounded the corner with the girls in her arms to see Sam pouring his morning coffee for work.

"Say good morning, daddy!" Tasha said to the twins. They giggled and reached out for their dad. Sam smiled brightly and took the girls in his out stretched arms.

"Well aren't they just wide awake." Sam joked lightly with a small laugh.

"There were smiling brightly when I went in there this morning. It's to believe that I go back to work next week. It's gonna be hard to part with these two." Tasha finished with a sigh. Sam kissed Jane, Emma, and Tasha good bye and headed to work.

"Well I guess it's just you and me, guys!" Tasha beamed. The girls just smiled up at her with their gummy grins. "Well, I'm hungry. I say we have something to eat."

**-That Afternoon-**

"So when do you guys leave?" Tasha asked Bobby and Dean as she bounced a fussy Emma on her lap.

"I'm leaving this weekend." Dean answered smiling down at Jane who was giggling endlessly at the chain hanging around her uncle's neck.

"You're not going with him?" Tasha asked directing her question to Bobby.

"I'm staying here to keep an eye on that sick Zack character and you three and Sam." He answered with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Speaking of Zack, have you two learned anything new recently?" Tasha asked them. Dean sat down with them at the table.

"Nothing really, but Sam called earlier and told us about your dad." Dean responded. Tasha sighed.

"He's a demon…that we know, but why would he just leave Olivia high and dry like that?" Bobby questioned out loud.

"It's completely out of the ordinary for my dad." Tasha added. "I may not have the best relationship with him, but he'd never leave my mom the way he did. You would think the demon would try to seem as normal as possible."

"Unless…" Dean began. "He and Zack already know what he is. He just doesn't care anymore." The three of them became instantly distressed.

"So what do we do now? They haven't done anything since the hounds attacked me." Tasha prodded.

"All we have left to do now is wait. We know when they're coming. We just have to be ready for it when it's time." Dean concluded. Tasha squeezed her daughter tighter. As far as she knew, she had a year left and she wasn't about to just sit there and wait for something to happen. She was going to fight.

* * *

><p>AN

sorry this is so short and sorry for the wait. Sadly the story is almost over...but hopefully you all have enjoyed the ride. :)


	24. Chapter 24

**-Chapter 24-**

"Mommy." Tasha said to the girls on their play carpet. They stared up at her in confusion. "Mommy." She repeated. Jane and Emma just giggled and went back to playing. Tasha sighed and sat down on the couch next to Sam.

"They're only a few months old, Tash. Don't you think it's a little early for them to start talking?" Sam said to his wife. Every chance she got she'd drill the word "mommy" into their heads, but they still hadn't said it yet.

"It's good to hear it at an early age." Tasha reasoned. Sam laughed. "They're gonna say "daddy" first, just watch…and I'll be left out in the dust."

"Oh c'mon," Sam said kissing Tasha's forehead. "You're just next in line is all." He joked. Tasha laughed sarcastically and pinched his arm. Tasha and Sam looked at the TV in front of them and at the girls on the carpet. Sam swung his arm over Tasha's shoulders and she snuggled right under his warmth.

Before they could officially settle in a few knocks on the door interrupted the blissful evening. Sam got up from the couch and answered the door. There, right in front of him, stood Liam.

"I'm here for my wife." He stated as a matter of factly. He through the door and past Sam into the open living room. Tasha looked up and away from the TV and saw her father standing there. She lunged for the twins and quickly went to the nursery. She tucked the girls in with their toys and walked gingerly back out into the hallway and back to the door with Sam.

"What do you want?" Tasha asked him curtly.

"Where's your mother?" Liam asked just as rudely.

"I believe the question is where have you been?" Tasha lashed back. Liam grunted in frustration.

"I'm not in the mood to argue with you, Tasha. Just answer my question." Liam said. But before Tasha could spit out another word, Olivia opened her bedroom door to see what all the fuss was about outside her room.

"Liam?" Olivia said into the open hallway. She walked out of the room. Her mouth hung open and she gasped. She rushed to Liam and kissed him. She took a step back and gave him a taste of the back of her hand. Tasha took a few steps back. She was quite surprised, and somewhat impressed, having never really seen her mother express so much anger before. "Where the hell have you been?" She screamed at him. This time it was Sam who took a few steps back.

"I'm here now. Isn't that all that matters?" Liam pleaded lifelessly. Sam looked into his eyes and could tell something was wrong. Tasha looked up at her husband and noticed his grimace.

"I think it's time you leave." Tasha said stepping between her father and Olivia. Tasha stared down her father. She glared into his eyes and saw nothing. There was no life. His eyes were cold. Sam opened the door and nodded outside.

"I'll leave…but I'm coming back for you Olivia. I can promise you that." Liam concluded. He flashed a smirk to Sam and Tasha and stalked out of the house. Tasha felt her mother's hand slip into hers and squeeze. Sam closed the door and gave the two of them some time alone.

"Something is very _very_ wrong." Olivia commented out loud. Tasha squeezed her hand back and turned to hug her.

"Everything will be just fine, mom." She lied. She was on the verge of tears, but she knew if she cried it would scare her mother. She took a quick breath and held the tears back for her sake.

"I hope so, honey." Olivia said with a sigh. "Goodnight, dear." She kissed Tasha's forehead and headed back to her room. Tasha groaned and headed to her own room.

She walked through the door and saw Sam staring outside. She stood beside him and saw Liam outside staring right back at them.

"I'll kill him." Tasha said quickly and began to head back out the door. Sam grabbed her just as quickly and pulled her back to his side.

"That's what he wants. I'd rather die than let you face him." Sam said looking Tasha dead in the eyes.

"He can't just tease us like this, Sam!" She yelled, fairly disturbed. "I hate knowing that he's three steps ahead of us."

"I know, but you can't just go out there and shoot him." Sam argued right back. "Don't you know he wants you to go out there? He just wants to kill you. Or did you forget that fact?" Tasha's blue eyes softened through Sam's concern. His hands slipped from her arms to her hands.

"So what do you supposed we do, Sam, if we don't even know what the hell he wants? " Tasha asked as she calmed down a little bit.

"I want you to take Jane and Emma out of here." Sam demanded looking back outside to Liam, who was still standing there with a nasty grin on his face. Tasha turned his face towards her.

"Samuel, I am not leaving you here. Not now. Not ever." Tasha said in her serious tone.

"Tasha…" Sam began. He looked into her blue eyes and saw nothing but concern. He hated that. He knew she'd never leave. She cared way too much.

"I made a vow three years ago, Sam. I said I'll be here for you through the best and the worst. This is the worst, and I will still be here." Tasha finished brushing away Sam's hair. "Plus, you know I'm stubborn as hell." Sam managed a small smile, which was what Tasha wanted. The two of them looked back out the window and Liam was gone.

"I'm done playing games with him." Sam said with an aggravated tone.

"I'm with you. We make plans in the morning, leaving no gaps and we wait the year through." Tasha finished. She let go of Sam's hands and tried to walk away, but his grip stayed strong.

"I'm not letting you die, Tash." He whispered.

"I know, Sammy and I don't plan on going anywhere."


	25. Chapter 25

**-Chapter 25-**

**-One Year Later-**

"Sam, get the camera! Hurry!" Tasha yelled down the hall in excitement. Sam rushed down the hall with the camera and focused it on the girls sitting on the purple carpet. Their curly blonde hair was pulled back with light brown bows.

"Did they walk at all?" Sam asked with a bright smile.

"Just give them a second." Tasha said. She looked at the twins who just stared at them.

"C'mon, girls, show daddy what you were just trying to do." Tasha pleaded with them. Sam sighed and turned off the camera.

"I guess they're not in the mood yet." Sam joked. Tasha exhaled a sigh.

"I swear they were going to walk. They were so close!" Tasha said still a little pumped from the excitement.

"M...M...Mummy." Emma whispered. Tasha and Sam quickly turned back around and sat down in front of the girls.

"Turn the camera back on! Turn it on!" Tasha yelled. Sam fumbled over the lens cap and soon enough had the camera focused back on the twins.

"Say it again, Emms." Sam said. "Mommy." He repeated.

"Mommy." Tasha said. Emma looked up at the two of them and to her sister. Jane giggled and looked at her daddy with the very interesting looking thing in his hands. She got up on her feet and walked towards him.

"Holy crap, Sam, are you getting this?" Tasha asked on the verge of tears.

"Yea, I'm getting it." He said as Jane began to poke the lens.

"Mummy!" Emma squealed. Tasha began to laugh and Emma repeated it again. Sam laughed at both of his girls.

"And so the sibling rivalry begins." Sam joked. Tasha laughed and kissed him.

"Daddy..." Jane whispered into the camera. Sam and Tasha burst out laughing.

"Too much! Too much!" Tasha yelled in the mist of all the excitement. The girls flopped to the floor and giggled at their parents' sudden excitement.

"I'll send the video to your mom." Sam said as he turned off the camera and grinned.

Tasha picked Emma up from the carpet and swirled her around in her arms. Sam scooped up Jane and laughed. Tasha and Sam dressed the girls in their winter coats, being there was a little bit snow outside on the ground. The twins held each other's hands and waddled down the hallway with Tasha and Sam on each side.

"So what do you think we should do today?" Sam asked Tasha as he strapped the girls into their car seats.

"I think Bobby and Dean would be pleased to hear the girls talk." Tasha answered. Sam got into the driver's seat and gazed at Tasha. She'd been surprisingly happy the past few days. She didn't seem fazed at all…especially since it had been a year, but Sam didn't want to ruin her happy streak so he kept his mouth shut. Tasha looked at him with her crystal blue eyes and smiled brightly at him.

**-At Bobby's House-**

"Bobby? You home?" Sam called through the house. He carried Jane and Emma over the threshold and into the kitchen.

"We're in here!" Bobby responded answered back from the living room. Tasha took the coats off the girls and helped them onto the floor. Jane and Emma just looked up at their mom and she looked down at them.

"Walk for your uncles! You can do it!" Tasha said in her "mommy" voice.

"They were walking?" Dean asked excitedly. "When did this happen and why didn't anyone call me?"

"It all happened this morning. They talked and walked." Tasha said softly. She was slowly taking all this in. Deep in the back of her mind she knew it. All of this…would soon be over for her.

"You okay?" Sam asked snapping her away from her thoughts.

"Yea! I'm just waiting for these two to strut their stuff." Tasha said with a phony smile. She scratched her nose and went to sit with Bobby in the living room.

"You saw that right?" Sam asked Dean. He nodded.

"She's lying." Sam said quietly. He was slowly but surely breaking down on the inside.

"C'mon, Sammy. We have a plan. Everything will be fine. I promise." Dean responded in his big brother tone. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Don't promise me something you can't keep, Dean." Sam said coldly. He picked up a crawling Emma at his feet and went to join Bobby and Tasha in the living room.

**-Later-**

"They are all tuckered out." Tasha said slowly picking up two sleepy twins. She cautiously put them in their coats and slipped their socks back on their small feet.

"I'll help you put them in the car." Dean said and he grabbed Tasha's bag. She smiled and the two of them walked to the car.

"Sam, I think you should take a look at this." Bobby said to him in the kitchen after Dean and Tasha were out the door. Bobby slid a manila folder across the table in Sam's direction. Sam flashed Bobby a confused gaze as he opened the folder.

Inside the folder were papers with Tasha's last will and testament. In an instant, Sam's eyes began to tear up. He shoved the papers back in the folder and slapped it back on the table. He shook his head in disbelief.

"These papers were issued a month ago…" Sam whispered. He couldn't believe what he'd just read.

"Sam…" Bobby trailed off.

"She doesn't think she's going to live does she?" Sam asked out loud.

"She's just taking pre cautions. She wants to do whatever she can to make sure the three of you are taken care of." Bobby answered. He wasn't sure what else to say. He could see that Sam was slowly breaking down inside. He knew he hated waiting. Anything could happen any day at any moment. And that killed him.

"This is not happening." Sam grunted. Bobby reached out for him but Sam shifted away. "This is crap, Bobby." Sam screamed. "She can't be serious about this. She would have told me." Bobby just stared at Sam not sure what to say. Sam slid the papers back across the table and stormed pass Dean out the door. Dean looked at Bobby and held up the papers. Dean sighed heavily and hoped everything would go according to plan.


	26. Chapter 26

**-Chapter 26-**

**-Back Home-**

"Jane and Emma are all tucked in and asleep!" Tasha said as she snuggled into the bed under the covers next to Sam. She kissed his cheek lightly and laid her head on his chest. Their breathing evened out and there was a sudden peace in the room.

Sam was trying hard to forget about the papers. He didn't want to be angry at Tasha, but he couldn't help himself. To him, those papers told him that she had given up on the fight. Sam looked down at Tasha and rubbed her shoulders. Tasha looked up at him and smiled. Sam pulled Tasha on top of him. Her blonde hair fell across her face as she looked down at Sam. Sam gently brushed the lazy strands away behind her ear and studied her face. He gripped her hips and sat upward and Tasha wrapped her legs around him.

"I love you so much, Sam Winchester." Tasha whispered to him.

"I love you Natasha Winchester." Sam whispered back. Sam ran his hands down Tasha's bare back and they fell down onto the sheets.

**-The Next Morning-**

Sam held Tasha in his arms the entire night. The warmth that he felt whenever she was around was hypnotizing. He looked at her as she slept beside him. Nothing could be more perfect in his eyes. Sam closed his eyes and began to fall back asleep. Almost instantly, he had another vision.

"_Dean!" Sam screamed to his brother. He grabbed the shotgun from the closet and threw it to Dean. Dean began shooting the hell hounds around the room. Bobby rushed down the hall way with a .45 in his hand. A hound had sunken its teeth into his shoulder. The blood was streaming down his arm. Dean yelled out in pain as the hell hound's teeth descended through the layer of skin on his leg. _

_Then, all of a sudden, the hounds disappeared. There was no sign of them whatsoever. The three hunters looked at each other for an explanation, but none of them had one. Sam stalked quickly towards the kitchen and grabbed a dishtowel. He walked over to Dean and had him wrap it around his bite. _

"_Sam?" Tasha yelled from the nursery. Sam turned and ran down the hall and turned into the room. He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw Tasha and the girls safe and sound inside the ring of rock salt. "Is everything going according to plan?" She asked him. _

"_Everything's fine." Sam lied. He had no idea what the hell was going on. "Just stay here. I love you."_

Sam's eyes burst open. He turned and saw Tasha wasn't in the bed with him. Her night shirt wasn't on the bed anymore. He jumped out of the bed pulled on his pants and rushed down the hall. Tasha was sipping coffee at the dining room table with the twins in their high chairs.

"I think it's time we set up traps." Sam declared. Tasha gulped down the last of her coffee and stared at him and then up at the ceiling. Sam looked up and saw demon traps all over the ceiling. There were two by the back door and the front door. And there were two more over the nursery threshold and over their bedroom. Sam looked back at Tasha who seemed very proud of her work.

"So…you were saying?" Tasha asked jokingly. Sam laughed and kissed her forehead.

"You just think of everything don't you?" Sam said as he sat down in the chair between the girls.

"Of course…and they call you the brainy one." Tasha said with a snicker. "What made you ask about the traps anyway?" She asked him. Sam didn't look at her. "Sam, you need to tell me what's wrong."

"I had another vision." Sam concluded. Tasha stared at him and gently put her coffee mug down on the table. He'd had them off and on for the past few months, but now he'd been having them every week.

"Do you want me to call Bobby?" She asked. She began to clean up the discarded food off the twins' high chairs.

"I think it's gonna happen today, Tasha." Sam said to her. "I can feel it."


	27. Chapter 27

**-Chapter 27-**

As soon as they got there, Bobby and Dean began salting the doorways and windows. They poured rings of salt around Emma and Jane's cribs for pre cautions. Bobby walked around the house checking the traps and the ceiling and making sure nothing has faded and that they hadn't been broken. The slightest smudge in the traps could let the demons come running in.

"I'm putting the girls in their cribs and I'll be back to help you." Tasha said scooping the girls up from their chairs.

"No, I want you to stay with them." Sam ordered her.

"The hell I will." Tasha stated bluntly. "I'm not letting the three of you fight this alone. This is my fight just as much as it is yours."

"Please stay with them." Sam pleaded. "I'm begging you." Sam stared her down with his soft brown eyes. Tasha softened and gave in. She kissed Sam and smiled to Bobby and Dean like it was the last time and took the twins down the hall to the nursery. Sam turned his attention back to Dean and Bobby and nervously smiled.

"You ready for this, Sammy?" Dean asked him. Sam shrugged his shoulders and nodded. The three of them braced themselves. None of them had hoped this would ever happen. Dean had always wanted the best for his little brother. As much as he wanted Sam by his side, he never wanted him to be dragged back into the life he tried so hard to stray from. But for his family, the family he'd always dreamed of, to be in such severe danger was crossing the line.

"He's outside." Bobby said as he looked out the window on the front door. Sam faced the door and stood his ground. The three hunters loaded their guns and pointed them to the door.

The door suddenly flew off its hinges and there stood Zack, bloodied and bruised but ready to fight. With a flick of his finger Bobby flew backwards into the kitchen counters. Dean fired and the bullet pierced Zack's chest, but he barely even flinched. Dean's eyes winded in both shock and worry and he was pushed forward and hit his head against the wall.

"I've been waiting for this." Zack said with a glimmer of evil in his snicker. Sam stared him down through the window of his shot gun and fired into his skull. That shot gave Sam the time he needed. Sam dropped the gun and rushed to help Bobby and Dean. After they were up and stable, Sam ran down the hall to the nursery. He looked at Tasha with Jane and Emma somehow sleeping in her arms. Her cheeks were stained with her mascara. She was looking down at the girls. She looked at the ring of salt around her and cried harder. Sam couldn't take this. He heard two more shots ring out and he darted back down the hall.

"Behind you!" Dean exclaimed to Sam. Sam turned just a little too late and before he knew it a hell hound was clawing at his chest. Bobby quickly shot at the invisible dog, but just as quickly another one and another one were scampering through the doorway with Liam right behind them. The hounds ceased attacking and retreated behind Liam. Sam looked around the room to see that Zack wasn't in the room anymore.

"It's nice to see you all again, but this is pretty pitiful, even for you guys." Liam announced coldly.

"I will kill you, you sick sonofvabitch." Sam warned. Liam shook his head and sighed.

"So to kill me, you leave your family unprotected? That's not really in your best interest, Samuel." Liam said with an all too cocky smile. Sam reset the bullet in the shot gun's barrel and aimed it. Liam shook his head again and with a wave of his arm, all three men were slammed up against the wall. "Now stay there, while I get what I came for." Liam said. Suddenly Zack reappeared and watched the three men on the wall.

"How the hell are they moving around the house? There's demon traps all over the ceilings." Dean whispered to Sam and Bobby as he struggled on the wall. Liam's power wasn't letting up.

"Your so called wife drew the traps wrong." Zack responded taking a few steps closer to the men. Bobby, Dean, and Sam looked up at the ceiling and sure enough the traps were missing lines, which would make them useless wall doodles. Sam sighed. "She didn't even try." Zack finished just as a blood curdling scream rang out through the house. Zack's sinister smile grew wider.

"Tasha!" Sam yelled out. There was no answer. The silence was deadly.

Too quick for words Zack flew into the glass dining room table. Sam, Bobby, and Dean dropped from the wall onto their feet. Before Dean or Bobby could blink Sam had disappeared with the shotgun around the corner to see what the screaming was about. They followed him with guns of their own to the nursery. To their dismay, there stood Tasha with her double barrel held to her back with the twins in her arms. Sam just stood there. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. Dean and Bobby stood beside him with their guns aimed. They were in as much disbelief as he was.

"Well, what're you waiting for, Samuel? Can't choose which one to let go of?" Liam taunted with a threating cackle.

"Sam…" Tasha whispered softly. The tears were flowing now. She knew there was no turning back and the ending, may not be as pretty as she'd once hoped.

"What the hell do you even want?" Sam grunted.

"You pathetic idiot, you really don't know by now?" Liam responded.

"What do you want with my family?" Dean yelled.

"And where has my mother been?" Tasha asked trying to recapture her composure.

"You four are just in the way!" Liam responded. "This piece of flesh," He began referring to Tasha. "She's just in the way. And your mother? She's been dead for a few days. She's rotting in a closet at the beach house, but don't worry, she only suffered for about an hour." The dark laugh that followed tugged at Sam's nerves and in an instant Tasha's composure was shot. "She's just a silly little thing that needs to be forced out of the way." Sam inched forward, but stopped immediately after he heard the barrel click into place. "Tisk, tisk, Samuel, ask me the questions you really want to ask."

"You want the twins don't you?" Sam said with an obvious hint of hostility.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! By George he's got it!" Liam exclaimed.

"Why them?" Bobby asked.

"Well, Sam there had been having his visions recently." Liam prodded. Sam sucked in a quick breath. "Ah, hit a nerve did I? My thing is, I'd like to possess something like that and these two are the next best thing."

"You touch them and I'll cut your head off in a heartbeat." Sam warned.

"Don't make promises you won't be alive to keep, but it's getting dark and it's late." Liam said with a sarcastic yawn.

"I love you, guys." Tasha said with a nod. Tears streamed down Sam's face as he knew exactly what her nod meant. Dean and Bobby gave each other a quick signal. In a few quick moments, Tasha tossed the twins to Sam and sound of a shotgun resounded throughout the house. .Over.

* * *

><p>Sam handed the twins off to Dean and Bobby and dropped down to his knees next to Tasha who was bleeding out from her side. He lifted her head onto his lap. He brushed the hair away from her face. His eyes landed on Liam's bloodied head in the corner. Dean had chopped his head off, but not before he shot Tasha. Zack was being dealt with.<p>

"Tasha don't you dare close your eyes…" Sam said as the tears bee-lined down his face.

"Sam…I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Tasha whispered. Sam quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around Tasha's stomach. Her blood was already beginning to fill the creases between the wooden floor boards.

"Everything's fine." Sam whispered. He kissed her forehead. His hands were shaking and his thoughts were scattered. He knew this moment might come, but never the less, he still wasn't ready for it.

"Son, help is on the way." Bobby said to Sam.

"She'll be fine…" Sam repeated. He looked down at his jacket….there was so much blood…it was almost soaked.

"Sam, I'm tired…" Tasha said softly. Her eye lids suddenly felt so heavy. She looked up at her husband and brushed his cheek with her bloodied hand. "Please don't cry, Sammy. It's okay. You'll be okay."

"I'm not losing you, Tasha. Jane and Emma need you. I need you." Sam pleaded. "Dean! Bobby!" Sam called down the hall. The two men ran as quickly as they could with Jane and Emma in their arms. They hid their faces in their shoulders.

"I love you and the girls…so much." Tasha said. Tears were dropping from her eyes onto Sam's lap. "I'm sorry, Sam." Tasha murmured as her eyes closed. Sam's eyes went wide.

"Tasha!" Sam yelled. There was no response. He pressed his ear to her chest. Her heartbeat was quickly fading. "Stay with me!" Dean and Bobby watched helplessly as Sam yelled at Tasha to wake up and open her eyes. Dean gripped Jane in his arms and looked at Bobby who was cradling Emma just as tightly. The EMT's rushed past them and over to Sam and Tasha. They pulled a reluctant Sam away from Tasha's body as they bundled her onto a gurney and hooked her up to IV's. Sam stalked right beside them as they wheeled her outside into the ambulance. Sam hoped to God that Tasha would make it. She needed to make it. He needed her to make it. She had to make it.


	28. Chapter 28

**-Chapter 28-**

Sam paced anxiously around the Intensive Care Unit waiting room. Dean and Bobby watched him nervously, but they kept happy faces for the infants on their laps. Tasha had been in surgery for the past hour. Sam was getting more and more nervous by the second. Finally the doctor came out of the double doors and confronted the Winchesters.

"Are you Mr. Winchester?" The doctor asked him. Sam nodded quickly. Dean and Bobby were at his side.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, Mr. Winchester…" The doctor began.

"No…No…" Sam pleaded as he dropped down to his knees.

"I'm sorry, but your wife didn't make it off the table…You can see her if you'd like…" The doctor concluded. He shook Bobby's hand and left. Dean knelt down in front of his brother and hugged him. Sam buried his face in Dean's shoulder and let it all out. Bobby took the girls and sat down as Sam tried, but failed to compose himself.

"Mummy?" Jane muttered to her godfather. She grabbed onto Bobby's beard and looked up into his eyes. He brushed back her blonde hair and kissed her forehead. She giggled at the tickle of his beard and looked over to her dad who was now standing with Dean's support. The doctor came back out and led Sam back to the operating table to see Tasha. Dean walked back over to the seats and took Emma from Bobby.

"What do we tell Damon? Olivia's gone and Liam's gone..." Dean asked out loud turning to Bobby. "Olivia's dead, Liam's dead, and Tasha's is…d-e-a-d." Dean said slowly for the twin's sake. Bobby rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I have no idea…we can't tell him what really happened." Bobby reasoned.

"We'll figure something out I guess…" Dean said with a heavy sigh. The two men looked up and saw Sam walking through the double doors. He was pale and his eyes were glazed over as if he'd seen a ghost. Dean and Bobby stood up. Sam took the girls from them and just looked over them.

"Let's go." Sam said simply. Bobby and Dean looked at each other and exchanged worried expressions, but said nothing and walked out of the hospital.

**-The Next Day at Bobby's House-**

Sam had Tasha's will in front of him. He didn't touch the folder. He didn't want to touch the folder. It smelled like her. He didn't want to taint it. He just sat there. Everything was cold. Sam pictured her sitting in the chair in front of him, smiling that same smile she always had. That very same smile that lit up his life every single day for the last four years. Sam felt that familiar warmth, but it was easily swept away when the front door opened.

"I called Damon. He'll be here tonight with Nathan." Bobby said to Sam, but he didn't really register. "You know you don't have to do this now, son." Bobby said again referring to Tasha's will.

"When should I do it then?" Sam responded coldly.

"I'll take care of it, kid." Bobby finished. Sam didn't respond, so Bobby took that as an okay. Bobby carefully took the folder off the table and took it into his office.

Sam continued to stare at the empty chair in front of him. Liam was already dead. He didn't have anyone to take his anger out on. He wanted to punch something. Badly. He switched his gaze from the chair to what was going on in the living room. Jane and Emma were playing with Dean's hair. He was laughing and frowning at the same time. He was their living play doll. For the first time since last night, Sam smiled. Those girls were now his everything. They were his life. They were his world and he needed to be there for them as much as he could, now that he was all they had.

"Daddy!" Emma exclaimed. She waddled over to Sam all by herself. Dean smiled with the glitter in his hair just as Jane made a purple hand print on his face. Dean sighed again as Jane smiled at her handy work. Sam scooped up Emma in his arms and squeezed her. Jane got up from her spot on the carpet and tugged at Sam's jeans. He picked her up and hugged her just as tightly. He looked into their blue eyes and at their bright blonde hair. He smiled at his girls and they smiled back. He could do this. He wanted to do this. All for them.


End file.
